


The Deep, It Beckons Me

by AtrociouslyFailing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Merpeople, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rated M just in case, Sirens, a language i wrote for sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrociouslyFailing/pseuds/AtrociouslyFailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen years ago, found abandoned and without a memory but his name, a small boy was taken into the Maryams' care. </p><p>Karkat Vantas has had many a nightmare since he was found that day. Every time, it was the same in the sense that he always ended up drowning one way or another. He often ponders why it is he has these dreams.</p><p>That is...until a certain red eyed creature from deep below the ocean offers to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lightning flashed as the ship slammed violently against a large, dark wave, causing the dark-haired male on board to lose his footing and slide across the deck with a yell. Russet eyes dilated with fear as he managed to barely catch the railing in time before he fell into the icy depths below. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to pull himself back up onto the ship. Heavy rain beat upon his back angrily as he lifted himself up with quivering arms. Succeeding, he breathed a quick sigh of relief and stood. He hurried down the stairs leading to the bunkers, seeking safety.

Just as the young man made it to the last step, a loud, echoing crack sounded sharp and clear. He gasped as water started to fill the belly of the ship. Yelling as he soon found himself knee deep, he scrambled up to return to the upper floor only to find the exit gone. His breathing grew quick and shallow as he realized he was trapped.

“N-no… No! No no no nonono!” He slammed his fists against the wood above his head, “Help! Help me! Someone! Anyone! Please, help me!”

The water rapidly rose and was soon up to his chin as he weakly continued to bang on the surface above. Gulping in a large mouthful of air and shutting his eyes tight, he was finally consumed by the cold waters. Dark eyes opened slowly as a loving voice called out to him. He gasped in fright and instantly started choking. The water was nothing but a deep, bloody red now and slowly dragging him down. Water filled his senses, running into his mouth and nose as his body fought for absent air that it so desperately needed.

His name reverberated around him as a horrid, rushing howl filled his head. His body slowly went limp as it gave up its fight. The last thing he saw before his vision blackened was a pair of glowing, red eyes and sharp, smiling teeth.

“Karkat!”

His eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Karkat’s eyes soon landed on the willowy girl placed on the bed beside him, the moonlight filtering through a nearby window silhouetting her. Heaving out a quick, heavy breath, he shook his head slightly, attempting to hide the way he trembled, “Shit. Did I wake you again?”

“No,” the lie slipped off her tongue before she could even think twice, “I was already awake. You know I’ve been working on a commissioned piece. I heard you yell and thought I should check on you… Are you alright?”

Karkat nodded, “Sorry for disturbing you… You’ve been working hard.”

She sighed through her nose, “You’re not getting enough rest. It’s not healthy. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Kanaya, I-”

Kanaya interrupted him with a piteous smile, “I know. You aren’t comfortable speaking about it.”

Karkat stared down at his cream colored sheets which had tangled around his legs in his fitful sleep, quieting. He wanted to talk about it. He just couldn’t find the nerve to talk. They just sat there for a moment, Kanaya’s jade eyes studying him.

“You know where to find me if you need me,” Finally, with those soft words, Kanaya stood, sweeping from the room gracefully.

Karkat could only look down at his hands, frustrated with himself. Kanaya and her family have done so much for him, and he couldn’t even confide in her about a stupid dream! He looked to the clock, finding it to be 4 am. Figuring he wasn’t going to be sleeping again for the rest of the night, he threw off his covers and slipped out of bed. Maybe, a quick run would help to clear his head, so he could, possibly, have a few hours of restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 1/22/17


	2. Chapter 2

The cool, morning air filled Karkat’s lungs in measured breaths. His sneakers thudded against the pavement as he jogged along a winding beach. He had been out here for a few hours now. A quick glance at his watch telling him it’s now a little past seven. He had borrowed the car just to drive out to this particular beach. It was his favorite place to jog and clear his head, especially when there was a lack of other people. However, as of now, he was attempting to cleanse himself of his recent nightmare. The teen just couldn’t get the picture of those red eyes out of his head or those spine-chilling sharp teeth. A shudder passed through him just thinking about them.

As he neared the dock by the old lighthouse, he slowed to take a break. He made his way to the end of the dock where he sat down and stared off at the vast horizon. The red orange sun was just rising up over the distant waves, casting the clouds in shades of pink and gold. He put his hands back behind him to keep himself propped up. He kicked his legs lightly over the edge of the platform. It was too high up for him to feel anxious of the dark water below. He preferred it this way. Keeping a safe distance from his nightmare fuel, he felt, would definitely be better for his mental and physical health, but as the eighteen year old continued to stare out at the ocean, he felt a tug pull at his heart. A feeling of longing wrapped its twisted claws around the muscle and squeezed. He almost wanted to dive right in without a care and sink down into the ocean’s cool depths...

“Fuck!” He stumbled to his feet abruptly, a scowl marring his face. Karkat hated when he got like this. It only served to confuse him. He began to march back up the dock, deciding it was probably time for him to return home. A shout and a splash stopped him in his tracks. He whirled around, returning to the edge to stare down at the waters below the dock. A dark hand shot up from below the water’s surface, blood dripping down it. Karkat stepped back with a horrified shout. He frantically looked around for someone, anyone, to help. When he saw that no one else was around, he ran back up the dock as swiftly as his feet could carry him. He swung around the last post to skid and slide down the sand as best he could. The splashing grew more violent, the hand retreated back beneath water now tainted with red. Was that blood? Oh God! He hoped that wasn’t blood. Once at the water’s edge, Karkat hesitated before looking around for a stick or anything that could possibly help him reach out to the person. Finding an old broken plank, he yanked it up and hurriedly made his way to the edge of the land closest to the attack. He held the board out as his body shook with repressed fear, “Grab on!”

A head of drenched, sandy curls broke the surface with a pained gasp, hands and arms soon following to blindly reach out to the other. A cry of dismay sounded when the boy was jerked back by whatever it was attacking him, his fingers barely grazing the edge of the piece of wood. Karkat held his breath as he forced himself to take a step into the water to extend his reach. He scrunched his eyes closed and shouted, _“God damn it! You better grab this fucking board, or I swear to God-!”_

He suddenly felt the board nearly pull from his grasp. Luckily, he managed to keep his hold on it and pulled back with all his might. Whatever the thing was that was tearing into the other male finally let go. They both stumbled and fell onto the sandy shore. Karkat quickly pushed himself back up to grab the other and drag him farther inland. Collapsing down afterwards with tears brimming in his eyes, he finally got a good look at the other boy, “A-are you okay? _Shit._ I didn’t think anyone was out here this early. What the fuck was that?”

The guy coughed terribly as he sat up, water soon vomiting from his lips. Karkat scrambled back to avoid it. Looking up after a few more spews of water exited his mouth, bright red eyes locked onto Karkat, causing him to stiffen. Karkat blinked a few times, trying to process if they were real. After a couple of blinks, where he had previously seen red, there now was a deep, warm chocolate. He forced himself to relax, thinking the other’s near death experience had him too much on edge. The stranger gave a weak smile, his voice hoarse as he spoke, “Sorry about that. If I knew I was going to be in the company of a bold, hunky hero, such as yourself, I would’ve dressed up for the occasion and invited you to have dinner with me.”

Squinting his eyes, Karkat tried to figure out if this guy had just hit his head, “You’re fucking with me.”

“Is that an invitation? I’d love to,” the boy grinned, despite the bleeding gashes along his body.

“You’ve lost blood... Oh, shit. You could die here! Great. Now, I’m about to be stuck here with a fucking corpse!” Digging out his cellphone from his pocket, Karkat unlocked the screen, preparing to call an ambulance. Long fingers tugged it from his hand before he could even press the first number. Scowling, Karkat tried to snatch it back, “Hey! I’m trying to get you help, _you jerk!”_

“Nah. Name’s Dave. What’s yours?” A wide, pearly grin threatened to lift the corners of Dave’s mouth as Karkat became visibly more confused and angry.

“What do you mean nah?! You’re blee-“ Karkat’s jaw dropped as he looked back down at the Dave’s body to find the grotesque gashes now gone as if the attack in the water had never happened. His eyes widened in shock, his voice barely coming out as a whispered, “What the-“

Dave pressed a finger to his lips, his voice becoming less hoarse and more attractively hypnotizing, “Shh… You’ll hurt yourself thinking so hard. Don’t want you getting wrinkles on that pretty face either, now do we? Why not tell me about yourself? Let’s start with your name.”

Karkat’s brain tried to fight the fog clouding his judgement as his focus locked on Dave’s eyes, “I’m… Karkat…”

“Weird name…but I can work with it. It’s cool,” Dave really did grin, tossing the phone off somewhere to the the side, “Now, how about that dinner? I'm _starving_.”

Dave crawled to him, salivating at the thought of getting a mouthful of that pale skin. His eyes slowly returned to a brilliant red as a, now, clawed hand with spindly fingers gripped Karkat’s chin tightly. He jerked the other’s head to the side, opening his mouth to reveal jagged teeth. Leaning down to bite a chunk of flesh from the the other’s shoulder, Dave was surprised to, suddenly, receive a well-aimed left hook. Dave stared at Karkat with wide, red eyes.

Karkat, on the other hand, was busy stumbling to his feet to get away from him. He didn’t know what that guy was, but he certainly wasn’t going to stick around to find out.

“W-wait!” Dave attempted to stand on shaky legs. He hated walking on land and cursed his inability to walk properly. He stumbled over his feet as his meal escaped without even glancing back. He slammed a fist on the ground, “Damn it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 1/22/17


	3. Chapter 3

Dave’s tail twisted and propelled him forward, red tinted scales glinting in what sunlight penetrated the waters, as he swam back to his pod empty handed. The others weren’t going to be happy. This would be the third time he’s returned with nothing to eat. The siren expected his twin to be the most furious of the lot. After all, this was a major screw up on his part. Maybe, he needed to confess that his stare didn’t work on this one for some reason. Well, it partially did. It just...didn’t finish the job.

As luck would have it, a small boat caught his attention up ahead. His red eyes lit up at the possibility of having a successful hunt. He swam up to its side and rose up out of the water just enough to get a glimpse of how many were on board. Two. An older gentleman and a small child. A pleased smile grew on his lips, sinking back below. Not much meat on their bones but it’s something. Dave swiftly swam to a nearby cluster of jagged rocks that rose just above sea level. He hauled himself up onto the rough stone, sitting up as best as he was able with a tail

Red eyes locked on his prey, he licked his lips before humming. Quiet at first, he gradually grew louder. Once he held the old man’s attention, the red eyed siren flashed a smile and posed attractively, splashing water with his glittering tail. His hair extended into flowing blonde locks, brown skin gleaming in the sunlight as water droplets clung to his torso and arms. The man stared, his fishing pole slipping from his hands and into the water.

 _“Woah,_ Grandpa! It’s a mermaid!” The little boy bounced a little in his seat, rocking the boat gently.

Dave kept his tongue held, though a bit offended. He merely gave a charismatic laugh, his voice having rose in pitch. Deciding now was the best time, he parted his plush lips, beginning to sing, **_“u: oʊ. u: oʊ. vi:mi: a…”_**

The grandfather slowly guided the boat closer to the dangerous creature as its lilting voice beckoned them closer. Once close enough, the child reached out and guided a soft hand along Dave’s smooth scales. Dave reached over and pulled the boy into his arms, petting his hair, _**“di:oʊs bes teəʳɪd… di:oʊs bes ti:dɪd… li:nu: a tɪoʊld eɪ stri:t. li:nu: a tɪoʊld eɪ u: brʌa:msa. wu:ls eɪ sɪdoʊ tɪmi:m li:nu:? jʌ tri:ʃʊəʳʌm li:ɔ:ra. æ wu:l eɪ jʌ ɪn maɪ…”**_

The elder leaned forward, taking one of Dave’s hands and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. The siren stroked a hand along the human's cheek and into his hair, singing out one last drawn out line, **_“si:mɜ:ʳn u: ʌbɪs, pʌpoʊldsa….”_**

Dave grasped both of them tightly and fell back into the water with them, shocking both his victims as he pulled them deep down into the watery depths. His prey struggled as they fought not to take in any more water than they already had, having not had enough time to even take a breath before being pulled in. The siren’s form shifted into its natural form, ghoulish, sunken features taking over what had been gorgeous, smooth skin. His eyes glowed a sinister red, teeth elongating to sharp, jagged points. The siren ripped into the child’s neck, the blood filling his mouth and causing him to groan from its delicious taste. The grandfather punched at Dave, trying to remove the beast from his kin. Dave simply turned his attention to him and starting ripping into him as well, not being nearly as nice with this one.

It was all over soon enough. The siren was well on his way back towards his pod as he chewed on a small chunk of meat. Dave hummed happily the entire way back home.

* * *

 

Back at the Maryams’ household, Karkat was fidgeting under the stern gaze of his adoptive mother. Her lightly colored lips released an irritable sigh, emerald eyes briefly closing, “Let me get this straight, Karkat. What you’re telling me is that a cannibal you saved from a fake shark attack on the beach stole your phone and, then, tried to eat you?”

Kanaya and Porrim sat off to the side on the couch, glancing between the two standing. Karkat crossed his arms defensively, “Pretty much…”

Their mother pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes squeezing shut. She felt a headache coming on, “Karkat Maryam. So help me. You will go find wherever you dropped that phone this morning because you’re not going to get another one.”

“What?! How am I supposed to find that piece of shit if some fucker stole it?” Karkat shouted, arms dropping and hands balling into angry fists.

Her head snapped up, hand dropping from her face quickly. The tone of her voice caused the teen to shrink back, “Language, young man! Now go find that phone! It isn’t cheap!”

“Fine! I’ll go do the impossible!” Karkat stormed towards the front door, grabbing the car keys and marching outside. He slammed the door as hard as he could before making his way to the car and opening the door to get into the front seat, slamming that door as well. He scowled and slammed his head down on the steering wheel, the horn sounding in a long, seemingly unending honk.

“Well… I don’t think that was handled well…” Porrim muttered, making a face at the horn sounding from outside.

Their mom simply slumped into a nearby chair and sighed heavily, “What is going on with that boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 1/23/17
> 
> The siren language was created by me using the International Phonetic Alphabet and was based from Latin.
> 
> I'll translate what Dave sings below:
> 
> "u: oʊ. u: oʊ. vi:mi: a…" = "To fro, to fro, come to me..."
> 
> "di:oʊs bes teəʳɪd… di:oʊs bes ti:dɪd… li:nu: a tɪoʊld eɪ stri:t. li:nu: a tɪoʊld eɪ u: brʌa:msa. wu:ls eɪ sɪdoʊ tɪmi:m li:nu:? jʌ tri:ʃʊəʳʌm li:ɔ:ra. æ wu:l eɪ jʌ ɪn maɪ…” = "Don't be scared... Don't be shy... Let me hold you tight. Let me hold you in my arms. Won't you stay awhile? There is treasure at my door. I'll lead you there and more.."
> 
> “si:mɜ:ʳn u: ʌbɪs, pʌpoʊldsa….” = "Sink into the depths, my children..."
> 
> pʌpoʊld roughly translates to child, but in a more condescending manner, so it really means something similar to puppet.


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat, to his surprise, actually did find his phone buried in the sand at the beach. He hasn’t brought up the incident to anyone since. It’s been a couple of weeks, and now, the teen found himself sitting beside his sister, Kanaya, on the dock. She had said she wanted to speak with him here, but she hadn’t spoken a word to him yet. His eyes trailed from the horizon to the brunette beside him. Her eyes met his, and she smiled gently.

Kanaya wore one of her simpler dresses today. It was a white sundress, draping over her thin frame well, with a green ribbon tied into a neat bow resting at her lower back. The golden accessories she had chosen to wear with it sparkled in the sunlight. Karkat returned her smile before his gaze strayed back to the ocean, “So…you wanted to talk…?”

His sister’s smile grew, her excitement evident, “I was accepted.”

“Accepted? Accepted for wh- _Oh!_ The school you applied to?” Karkat’s attention returned to her, eyes wide.

Kanaya’s jade eyes seemed to shine, “Yes! Isn’t it exciting?”

He dropped his gaze, wanting to be happy for her, “Yeah! Yeah… You’re going to trash those rich, snobby idiots up there with your talent. Probably end up being top of your class...”

“Is something the matter?” the smile from her lips faded.

“It’s nothing… This is the one that’s across country, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“I’m just… going to miss you.”

A smile crossed her lips once more as she pulled him into a warm hug, “Oh, Karkat… I’m going to miss you too. I’m going to miss everyone.”

Karkat returned the embrace for a moment before pulling away and standing, clearing his throat out of embarrassment before speaking, “I’m… going to get a drink from that place down the street. You want anything?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like some green tea?” Kanaya watched him nod and hurry off. She sighed once he was out of her line of sight. Returning her gaze back to the ocean, she looked down at the waters only to do a double take. A tanned woman stared back up at her from the water with a smile painted on her black lips. Kanaya carefully stood, eyes never leaving her. The mysterious girl motioned for her to come down to her, winking. Biting her lip in thought, Kanaya hesitated but was soon walking up the dock to make her way down onto the beach, curiosity getting the best of her.

Once at the water’s edge, she called to her, “Hello? Who are you?”

Ignoring the question, the woman merely swam to her and walked up and out of the water. Kanaya’s face reddened at seeing the girl’s state of dress, or rather undress. She took a small step back as the other stopped right in front of her. A soft hand gently cupped her jaw, bringing her jade eyes’ attention to lavender eyes surrounded by pale lashes. Black painted lips parted to sing gently, **_“Upon this summer’s morning, I carefully did stray up to a dock of mainland, where I met a beauty gay…”_**

As she listened to the mysterious stranger’s voice, Kanaya grew relaxed and compliant. The woman continued as her hands took Kanaya’s and began leading her into the water, **_“Conversing with a young lad, who seemed to be in pain, saying, ‘Kanaya when you go I fear, you’ll ne’er return again…’”_**

They were soon up to their chests in salt water and going deeper, yet Kanaya didn’t fight, eyes dazed and mind fogged. The woman didn’t pause in her singing, her voice lilting and seeming to echo in the space around them, **_“My heart’s been pierced by Cupid. Adorned in glittering gold. There is nothing can placate me, but my lovely beauty’s hold…”_**

Dark lips pressed into Kanaya’s gently as they finally sunk beneath the waves.

* * *

 

It’s been hours, and Karkat was freaking out. He had his mother and older sister, Porrim, with him and searching for his missing sister. Each of them searched around with a couple of police officers, all going in different directions along the beach to search for the missing girl. Their mother had tried calling her phone only for it to go immediately to voicemail. There was no trace of her anywhere. It didn’t help that the cops had mentioned disappearances of quite a number of people this summer. Once nightfall hit, the search was called off until tomorrow. Their mother ended up on the couch asleep in an attempt to wait up for Kanaya to possibly return home. Porrim sat with Karkat at the kitchen table, playing a quiet card game to pass the time as they, too, waited anxiously.

After many weeks of searching and investigations, it was declared an accidental drowning by police officials, and they closed the case upon discovery of pieces of ripped fabric washed ashore similar to the material Kanaya had been wearing when she had disappeared. A funeral was held for her. Many showed up to offer their condolences and grieve. They talked of her future’s potential and everything nice that she’s ever done for others. They spoke of her accomplishments and said she lit up whatever room she entered. It all went by in a blur for Karkat. The one person who understood him and was consistently there for him when he needed her was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He silently wished to wake up from whatever sick dream this was. He wanted it to all be a dream. Just another nightmare.

Over the following days, it was a downward spiral full of self-loathing. He shouldn’t have left her at the dock. She could’ve came with him. He could’ve been there to help her. _He was to blame..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 1/23/17
> 
> I had Jolly Sailor Bold stuck in my head, so I chose to have Rose sing it though with the words changed to fit....


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat struggled in the grip of the red-eyed siren as he was dragged down into the ocean. He beat on the siren’s back as hard as he could, his breath held. Dave seemed to be getting annoyed. He dug his claws into the other boy’s back, causing Karkat to gasp and breathe in water. Dave stopped swimming just as the human’s vision was beginning to blacken. The face of Kanaya entered his darkening vision, smiling with pointed teeth.

Karkat bolted up in his bed with a yell. He shivered, his skin feeling clammy and cold. Panting heavily and trying to calm himself, he threw off his covers and got out of the bed. He stumbled from his room on shaky legs. Without much thought, he entered Kanaya’s room but stopped shortly afterwards, remembering she was no longer there. Taking in a trembling breath, he sunk down to the floor, breaking down in tears.

Porrim walked in, giving him a look of pity. Kneeling down, she pulled him into a hug and combed her fingers through his hair. She did this until his tears had subsided and his shaking stilled. He looked up from having his face pressed against her shoulder, “Thank you…”

“You needed it. Say… How about later today, we go by my work and get you some sexy piercings? Maybe a tattoo if you’re up to it?” Porrim gave a tired smile, “But definitely after we’ve had a few more hours of sleep at least.”

Karkat gave a short, quiet laugh, “I’ll think about it…”

Her grin widened, “Okay. Let’s get back to bed.”

“Actually, I’m gonna to head to the beach for a run…”

Her smile immediately fell, “Be careful, okay?”

He hugged her tight before pulling away and standing with her, “I will. I promise.”

They left the room together and went their separate ways. Karkat went to get changed in his room. He slipped on an old hoodie of his and kept the sweatpants he had chosen to sleep in. After slipping on socks and sneakers, he headed to the front door, grabbing the car keys along the way. He spent the entire drive to the beach in silence, glad when he was finally there. The minute he stepped out of the car and slammed the door closed, he started jogging, getting into the routine of attempting to clear his mind.

After his run, Karkat sat on the dock to watch the sunrise. He couldn’t help but think about his deceased sister once more. Turning his gaze down to the water below, he almost expected to see Dave there or, even, Kanaya. After that last dream, he felt it was definitely possible seeing how Dave showed up after his eyes were in the one before. Maybe, Karkat was some kind of psychic? He rolled his eyes in annoyance with himself. Yeah, right.

A body dropped down to sit next to Karkat suddenly, causing him to jump in surprise. His head snapped up to look at the boy who joined him on the dock, “Gamzee?”

Gamzee gave him a lazy grin, “Hey there, bro. What’s motherfucking all up and happening?”

Karkat was, honestly, surprised to even see him. The other had been a good friend of Karkat’s when they were younger and had met not too long after Karkat had been taken in by the Maryams. They hadn’t really spoken in a couple of years due to some issues going on in Gamzee’s family life that Gamzee himself refused to speak about. The shorter now stared at him, speechless and with surprise still evident on his face.

“Aw, Karkat. Don’t look at me like that. I know I’ve been away for a while and getting my biz all sorted out into piles and getting some wicked shit done. And that I didn’t have the time to swing by and say something every now and again. We’re still friends though. I tried to talk to you at the funeral, but you seemed a bit out of it, brother. Want to talk about that?”

Karkat sighed and dragged his attention back out to sea, “Gamzee… Have you ever met…or saw…anyone come out of the ocean around here?”

A flicker of an expression crossed his friend’s face, and Karkat couldn’t quite pin what it meant. Gamzee just laughed loudly after it disappeared, “What are you talking about, bro? Ocean people? Like… people… who live in the water? Like mermaids?”

“It’s not funny! Something fucking weird’s been going on!” Karkat went into a full out rant, telling him all about his run in with Dave and how the search for Kanaya turned up empty except for only scraps of her dress. He had to take a deep breath afterwards and sighed heavily, “I don’t expect you to understand…”

His friend worried his lip almost nervously before placing a hand on Karkat’s shoulder, “Nah, my friend. I think I get what all you’re trying to say. It’s just… I don’t think many people would believe it. Well, a lot of brothers and sisters don’t… I…have something to show you…”

“Something to show me?” Karkat’s russet eyes locked on Gamzee’s impossibly blue ones.

“Y-yeah. Meet me here later…” The taller stood quickly then and hurried away with long strides.

“Later?! When is later?” Karkat stumbled to his feet hastily, trying to catch up to the other.

“Tonight!” Gamzee was too far ahead and soon out of sight. Karkat huffed, deciding to just head home. He paused at the sound of a loud splash from down below. Gritting his teeth, he marched down onto the beach, heading to below the dock. As he expected, it was Dave. Staying back, Karkat crossed his arms angrily, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing back here?”

Dave gave a cocky grin before rolling over to push himself up on his arms, tail slapping the shallow water and sand clinging to his skin, “Hey, baby. Come here often?”

Karkat eyed the tail, stiffening, “Y-you're a mermaid..? Man? Merman?”

“Rude, Karkat. I’m wounded!” Dave put the back of his hand to his forehead, leaning to the side and falling over dramatically.

“Stop joking around!” the human stomped his foot, arms dropping to his sides.

“Me? Joke? Never,” Dave sat up, “On the joking side, though, I am definitely not a ‘merman’. My kind’s much better off than those sardines.”

“Your ‘kind’??? What’s your kind?”

Dave’s grin grew, “I’ll tell you if I get a kiss.”

“Hell no,” Karkat deadpanned.

“Ow… I didn’t expect that to sting so much. Why must you hurt me so?” Dave rubbed the middle of his chest.

“Why do you have to eat people?”

“Straight to the point then, huh?”

“You ate my sister, didn’t you?”

“What?” Dave’s nose scrunched up a bit, confused.

“Kanaya!” Karkat only seemed to get angrier, “Short, brown hair? Disappeared a couple months ago? From this dock?! Bits of her fucking dress washed up on shore!”

Dave’s eyes were wide, thinking about the girl Rose had dragged home. He dropped his shocked look quickly, “I’ve eaten plenty of people with brown hair. Plus, what even is time except a countdown to each of our own deaths?”

“White dress? She had a gold necklace? I think a green ribbon, too?”

“Oh shit…” Dave gave a small nervous cough. He soon found himself tackled back into the water and getting punched across the face, “Ow! What the fuck?!”

“You fucking ate her!” Karkat wrapped his hands around the creature’s throat, squeezing and shaking him.

Dave gripped Karkat’s wrists as his gills on his sides worked for air, trying to get him to let go, “I didn't eat her! I didn't even know she was related to you!”

“Liar!”

With quick thinking, Dave squirmed and slapped his tail at Karkat’s back. Karkat loosened his grip to turn around with a shout. The siren surged up and flipped them over, slamming him into the water. Karkat shoved at him, lifting his head to keep his face above the water, “Le-let me up!”

“You going to hit me again?” Dave growled low, the sound rumbling in his chest.

“I can’t promise that!” Karkat glared up at him. Dave casually pressed down harder. The other freaked out, “NO! I won’t! I won’t!”

Dave let go and rolled off of him, watching the human bolt out of the water. Squinting his eyes, he pulled himself closer back onto the beach, “You’re….afraid of water?”

“Shut up!” Karkat hugged himself, seated in the sand.

Dave rolled his red eyes, feeling his cheek beginning to swell, “Fine. Back to what we were talking about. I didn’t fucking eat your sister. No one in my pod did.”

“How am I supposed to believe that?”

"Cause she's alive?"

Karkat's jaw dropped, "What...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 1/23/17


	6. Chapter 6

_Karkat's jaw dropped, "What...?"_

Dave nodded, absentmindedly rubbing his cheek, “She’s still alive… My pod mate took a liking to her and wanted to keep her around. Dirk isn’t happy about having another mouth to feed…”

“Kanaya’s…alive? How? Where? Give her back!” Karkat lunged at him again, but Dave moved out of the way just in time. Karkat spluttered a bit after water splashed up into his face, and he quickly backpedaled himself back onto the sand.

“It’s not that simple! I can’t just drag her all the way back here and return her. Believe it or not, she’s _claimed_ by Rose. Am I called Rose? _No._ Therefore, it’s not my place. Us sirens have some rules we have to follow, ya know,” Dave laid down in the shallow water, red eyes focused on the boy sitting in the sand.

“What do you mean you ca- _Wait- Sirens?_ Aren’t sirens supposed to be bird women?”

Dave straightened up quickly, “No! Don’t compare us to those idiotic balls of feathers that got themselves extinct! Wow. _Seriously?_ How many people are gonna confuse us for other dumb animals? What’s next? Am I to be compared to cows? Let me just moo you into a false sense of security then! Mooooo! Did that work? No! There’s no seductive way to moo, okay?”

“Touchy...” Karkat couldn’t help the amused smile hinting at his lips, “But, really, what do you mean by she’s claimed?”

Dave sighed, tail splashing with his annoyance, “She belongs to Rose. Your sister is, officially, Rose’s pet to do whatever she pleases with. In fact, it’s very possible, she’s on her way to becoming one of us.”

 _“Sirens can do that?!”_ Karkat felt sick.

“Well yeah,” Dave shrugged, “It’s pretty limited though. Doesn’t always work.”

“She- You- Is there any way to get her back?” Russet eyes stared into the siren’s pleadingly.

Dave’s cheeks flushed a bit, “Uh…”

“Please… I’ll do anything!” Karkat shuffled to him on his knees, lifting his hand as if to reach out but paused. He dropped his hand, his voice quieting to a murmur, “I just want her back. I need her back… She’s always been there for me, and I left her. She...was taken because of _me_ …”

Dave stilled, eyes still on the boy, “I… You don’t know what you’re asking me to do. You really don’t. I- I don’t… I haven’t-! I can’t, Karkat.”

He flinched at the sight of a tear rolling down Karkat’s cheek, the other’s grief rolling through him in waves and making his gut coil from his inability to help. Karkat sat back and curled in on himself, not even able to care about the water he was sitting in. Dave whispered gently, “What you’re asking me to do… You want me to go against one of my pod mates. I can’t do that. I get it. I would do anything for my pod if something were to happen. Things have happened before. Trappers and fishermen and treasure hunters… Explorers… There’s… There’s a lot that happens when we aren’t careful. I just… That is my pod mate. One of my own. I can’t do that to Rose. I can’t betray that trust.”

“Just g-get out of here!” Karkat stood and kicked at the siren. Dave dodged the blow and dragged himself backwards quickly, going deeper into the water. Karkat stomped up the beach and picked up a shell, chucking it at Dave, “Don’t come back! I never want to see you again!”

Dave sunk under the water, swimming away swiftly. The human dropped back down onto the sand, running a hand through his wet hair, more hot tears spilling down his cheeks. He wiped them away angrily. How could he have expected that idiot to be able to help him? Guess he was the real idiot. Karkat dropped his head in his hands. Maybe, Gamzee could help him figure it out later. With that thought, he stood and headed to his car to go home.

Gamzee waited under the dock that night, leaning against one of the posts holding it up. He had texted Karkat where to meet him and gave him a time that afternoon after realizing that he hadn’t given him a specific time to begin with. It was late, and the beach was mostly deserted except for a small group at the other end of the beach. Gamzee wasn’t worried about them. They were far enough away, so they wouldn’t be able to see anything that would be going on this side of the beach. Hearing steps approach, blue eyes turned to the figure coming towards him. Karkat pulled down the hood of his jacket as he joined Gamzee under the dock, “Hey…”

Gamzee grinned, relaxing from his previously tensed stance, “Hey, best bro. Ready to see something miraculous?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess,” Karkat shrugged. Gamzee led him closer to beneath where the lighthouse stood, both of them making their way carefully along slippery rocks to where the tide pools usually were. Gamzee stopped and sat down on the edge of a large slab of rock, placing his pinkies in his mouth and whistling high. Karkat slowly sat beside him, curiously looking out at the water when his friend pointed out something swimming towards them. A woman with long, thick black hair rose out of the water, a large, almost creepy grin on her face, “Hey, Gamzee!”

Karkat yelped and scooted back a bit, _“You know one of those things?!”_

Maroon eyes turned to Karkat, “Oh! Who’s this? A friend of yours?”

“This, Aradia, is my bestest bro in the world!” Gamzee slung an arm around said bro and tugged him tight against him in a side hug, “Karbro, this is Aradia. She’s a wicked cool mermaid.”

Aradia sniffed at Karkat inquisitively, “Hmmm… He doesn’t smell human?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Karkat grouched, shoving himself away from the idiot hanging on him.

“Exactly what I said. You smell an awful like old meat. Been around a siren lately?” Aradia’s grin grew impossibly wider at Karkat’s expression of shock, “You really shouldn’t hang around them. They bring nothing but trouble. Not that I would stop you...”

Gamzee smiled, “He’s had a run in with one. Karkat here says that it took his sister. Hear anything about that down there?”

The mermaid looked up as she seemed to mull the thought over, “Yeah… I think so. One of the new pods that moved in here recently got themselves a pretty little thing. Keep her in the caverns and out of sight, though.”

“D-do you think anything could be done to get her back?” Karkat questioned hopefully.

“Well… You could join them?” After Karkat shook his head with a disgusted noise, she laughed, “I don’t know what to tell you. After someone’s claimed, no one with a sense of self-preservation is going to go near them. Definitely not when it comes to that particular pod. They’re pretty scary. Much more frightening than the last group of sirens that came around here.”

“There was another group?” Gamzee tilted his head, eyes on her.

Aradia crossed her arms on the ledge and rested her head on them, the rest of her body just floating on the water, “Yeah. We thought they had been bad! They even abandoned a couple of their young here. One had disappeared, and us mers took in the other. He’s been living with us so long, he might as well be a merman.”

“He’s a siren?” Karkat stared at her, completely engrossed with what she had to say.

“Half of one! It’s said that one of that pod’s sirens actually fell in love with a mermaid, and another had fallen for a human. When it was discovered that they had given birth to children, the pod’s leader was furious and slaughtered both the sirens, abandoning the young. My mother herself went looking for the missing one when she was younger. No one ever found the poor thing… Thinking about it, I wouldn't be surprised if it was eaten by something else.”

“Wow... That’s motherfucking crazy, my mersister!” Gamzee and Karkat looked at one another briefly before returning their attention to Aradia.

Karkat chose to speak then, “So... the current group of sirens… What makes them scarier than that?”

“Well… They are incredibly fast. Can’t even see them if they don’t want you to. Plus, from what I’ve seen, this pod has already pulled down a lot of humans. If they keep it up, they’ll bring more attention to us than any of us need. Merpeople or not. No one wants trappers coming in.”

“I could imagine, Sis,” Gamzee murmured.

They sat in silence for a moment before Aradia turned her eyes to Karkat, "Any other questions rolling in that head of yours?"

“Uh... Do merpeople look like they're half dead when they’re about to eat things too?” Karkat questioned suddenly, remembering how Dave’s face had warped into a near skeletal ghoul.

“What? No. I always look like this. Sirens on the other hand… Their forms are illusions in a sense. They shape shift to look appealing to their prey,” Aradia stated with a slight nod.

Karkat’s ringtone went off before he could ask another question. He tugged out his phone and answered it after excusing himself and moving away from the other two for a bit of privacy, “Hello?”

“Karkat, sweetie, please come home. I don’t like the idea of you being out so late,” His mother’s shaking voice sounded through the speaker pressed to his ear.

Sighing, he promised her he’d head home right away. Hanging up, he wandered back over to the other two, “I’ve gotta go. Mom’s been worried about me being out ever since Kanaya was apparently ‘claimed’.”

“Damn... Alright, brother,” Gamzee gave a small smile, “I’ll text at you later then.”

Karkat gave a wave, which Aradia returned happily along with Gamzee, before making his way back home. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight. His head was too full of thoughts he needed to sort out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 1/24/17


	7. Chapter 7

Lavender eyes studied the sleeping figure before her from the edge of the water in the underwater cave’s air pocket. Reaching out a clawed hand, Rose brushed some strands of Kanaya’s hair, that were falling down over her face, aside. She reluctantly moved her hand away afterwards, startling as a voice sounded behind her.

“This is a bad idea,” Rose turned to see it was Dave who had spoken, his eyes on the girl behind her.

“It’s my decision. I don’t care if it’s a, as you put it, ‘bad idea’,” Rose eyed him, her gaze almost icy.

“I know. I just felt it needed to be said,” Dave murmured, red eyes finally focusing on her, “Why this one?”

“She’s going to be useful to us down the road.”

“You saw this for certain?”

“Well, of course,” Rose smirked a bit, “I trust my visions. I had another vision today actually. You really need to eat that human. He knows too much.”

Dave’s eyes narrowed, “I tried to. My tactics didn’t work on him.”

Rose leaned on the rocky edge behind her, a thoughtful look entering her eyes, “Didn’t work? Have you brought this to Dirk’s attention?”

Dave shook his head, allowing Rose to continue, “That isn’t good, Dave. That means there’s either something wrong with you, or it means that this Karkat _isn’t what we think he is.”_

Dave thought long and hard, “I’ve heard that… the last time a group of sirens was in the area, two were- "

“Killed for stepping out of line. I’ve heard also,” Rose’s brows furrowed in thought, “Do you think that _he-?”_

“Oh,” Dave breathed out, eyes widening a bit in realization, “It’s _definitely_ pos-“

“This is not _good_ , Dave,” Rose hissed. Both stilled as they heard the human with them shifting around as she began to wake up. Rose narrowed her eyes at Dave, “eɪ ɪn æ wu:l loʊɑ:k lɑ:ti:... _di:si:v.”_

He immediately sunk under the water at her stern tone, leaving them alone. Rose turned to the human with a small smile, her features softening. She purred gently as Kanaya’s green eyes opened and saw her, “Hello there, my sleepy starfish.”

Kanaya sat up quickly only to put a hand to her head and slowly lay back down as her blood rushed from the sudden movement, muttering, “I’m…not a starfish, and I’m definitely not yours.”

Rose smirked, replying sarcastically, “Oh, _of course not._ You’re right. You’re without my mark.”

“Mark?” Kanaya sat up slower this time and looked over herself, trying to find what it was the snarky siren was talking about.

“If I remember correctly, I believe it’s on the outside of your left wrist,” Rose’s smile grew. Kanaya turned her hand over awkwardly to look at the sun-shaped symbol scratched into her skin there. She let out a shaky breath, turning her wrist the other way to brush the fingers of her right hand over the mark. Rose spoke softer this time, “It looks lovely on you…”

Kanaya swallowed thickly, not sure how to respond.

* * *

 

Aradia swam beside her gathering companion, both with an armful of kelp and clams. She bumped him lightly, laughing at something he had said, “Kankri, you’re too serious! That’s hardly an offense.”

Kankri huffed but grinned, “Hardly an offense? He _cheated!”_

They froze as the atmosphere around them seemed to shift. The two listened quietly, noticing the lack of life in the immediate area. Kankri whispered quietly, “Did we… Did we cross the line?”

“I don’t think so,” Aradia felt goosebumps rise along her skin as a swoosh sounded in the waters behind them. They spun around, clutching their collected items to their chests.

Feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders, Aradia snapped her head to look only to see the siren pod’s leader there, staring calmly back at her with unreadable eyes. She gasped, causing Kankri to look and seize up as well. Dirk gave a chilling smile, “Well well well… What do we have here? Trespassers?”

Kankri stammered out an apology. Aradia, however, calmed herself down with a breath, “We didn’t realize. We’ll leave your territory right away.”

“So soon? You wouldn’t like to stay for _dinner?”_ the siren growled out the last word, grinning wickedly.

Kankri let out a hiss on instinct. The mermaid papped him lightly with a shoosh before turning her attention back to Dirk, “I’m afraid we’ll have to decline. We must return to our pod.”

Dirk almost scrunched his nose up as he eyed the kelp but managed to keep his face mostly expressionless, “Well… If you insist, but first…”

Dirk shoved Kankri away from them and gripped Aradia’s chin in his clawed hand, tilting her face closer to his. Kankri let out a low, reverberating growl, red eyes glowing angrily. Aradia held up a hand to make him stop, effectively causing the other to pause. Dirk allowed himself a grin before it disappeared all together. He only hesitated for a moment before pressing a deep kiss to Aradia’s lips, eyes closing. Kankri reeled back with a wounded noise in his throat. After Dirk pulled away, he let go of the mermaid and swam off in a blur. Aradia shivered, turning her, now wild-looking, eyes to Kankri, and whispered, _“Don’t tell anyone.”_

She began to swim on her way out of the sirens’ waters, Kankri trailing behind her uncertainly. They didn’t speak for the remainder of the way back to their own pod.

* * *

 

Gamzee didn’t expect to have a sobbing mermaid in his arms the next time he whistled for Aradia to visit him. The normally strong girl was a mess, blubbering about something that had happened earlier on in the week. A dark look crossed his face at just the vague mention of what caused it, “Sis, it sure sounds like a motherfucker needs to be knocked into place…”

“No…” She rubbed her weeping eyes, attempting to get herself under control, “I’m just so confused! One minute, he wants nothing to do with me, and then, the next minute, he’s… I don’t understand.”

Gamzee sighed heavily, his features relaxing into something gentler, “You don’t deserve something that all up and makes you so upset, my wicked mer sis…”

She hugged him tight, burying her face in the crook of his neck, “I know…but, I want him. _I hate this.”_

He merely rocked her side to side gently, just being her support in this moment despite wanting to go hunt down the siren and gut him for hurting his friend like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 1/30/17
> 
> Siren Translation:
> 
> “eɪ ɪn æ wu:l loʊɑ:k lɑ:ti:... di:si:v.” = "You and I will talk later... Leave."


	8. Chapter 8

Rust orange scales shone dimly in the glow of a full moon in a vast, starlit sky. Dirk lounged on an isolated bedrock, staring up at the constellations in silence. So consumed in his thoughts was he, he didn’t even notice the other siren until she brushed a hand through his hair lightly. Just barely managing not to flinch, he allowed his amber eyes to drift up to gaze into the cherry blossom hues he knew to be there. He breathed out a soft breath as she gave a gentle, almost shy, smile, “Roxy…”

“You miss him,” she whispered, continuing to pet him.

“Yeah…”

“You know, you shouldn’t take out your mixed up feelings on that mermaid,” she mentioned offhandedly after a few minutes.

Dirk jerked away from her touch, sitting up and turning to fix her with his fiery gaze, “That doesn’t concern you.”

“Yes, it does, Dirk!” Roxy huffed, “You’re hurting not only yourself but others as well. _I'm worried about you.”_

His glare softened as he bowed his head, “She’s just… _so much like him._ When I’m around her, I feel like I can’t breathe. I want to hold her close…and tear her apart at the same time.”

“Dirk…” Roxy shook her head sadly, “Jake…. Jake’s gone. He’s not coming back. You need to accept that and move on…”

She ducked under the water quickly as his tail swung at her. Dirk hissed angrily at the water where she submerged, the threat clear in his now glowing eyes. Roxy slowly rose up with her hands held to her shoulders in a sign of peace, “I’m sorry… I just hate to see you like this. I don’t know if anyone else has noticed, but you haven’t been eating…”

Dirk composed himself, not meeting her eyes, “I’ll eat tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” With a small splash, she was gone, leaving Dirk alone with his inner demons once more.

* * *

 

The next time Karkat saw any sign of the red eyed siren was a week after he met Aradia. Surprisingly enough, Dave seemed to be keeping to himself. That is…until Karkat saw the blood. His feet moved forward without a second thought. The teen was soon standing over the feeding siren, “Dave?”

Red, sunken eyes snapped up to stare up at Karkat. His ghoulish features were suddenly replaced in shock, “Uh… I’ll leave…”

Dave started picking up the fish he was previously eating, dragging himself towards the water. Karkat stopped him, “Wait.”

Dave paused, staring up at him in confusion, “You said you didn’t want to see me again.”

“I know,” Karkat slowly sat in his way, “I just…have some questions.”

Red eyes glinted as a mischievous grin grew on Dave’s face, “Questions?”

A glare crossed Karkat’s face, “I’m trying to be serious.”

“Then, ask away,” the siren settled back down in the sand, the rising sun illuminating his dark skin.

Huffing, Karkat rolled his eyes, “Is Kanaya really going to become one of you guys?”

“That’s up to Rose,” Dave mumbled as he nibbled on his fish.

“So…you don’t know?”

Dave shook his head, “It’s possible with how well your sister is being treated, but she may also be being saved for a time when there’s not much food around. No way to know when it comes to Rose and her visions.”

“Visions?” Karkat leaned forward a bit.

“No way. Not getting into that shit. You’ll have to talk to her about that,” Dave’s eyes narrowed, scooting back a bit.

“When does she come here to hunt, then?” Karkat leaned back and crossed his arms.

“I’m definitely not telling you that,” Dave’s claws sunk deep into the fish he was holding, body visibly tense.

Karkat took notice despite the siren wishing he wouldn’t, “Why not?”

“’Cause…” Red eyes averted their stare back down to the fish. Dave loosened his grip on it, trying to come off as casual and save face.

“Afraid of something, Dave?” Karkat allowed himself a small grin.

Dave sighed through his nose, “She wants you dead.”

“And you don’t?”

“I did, but…” Dave kept his gaze down, claws sinking back into the fish as he tensed once more.

“But?” Karkat stared at him steadily, not backing down.

“You…” Dave’s head suddenly snapped up, changing the subject, “What are you?”

“What?” Karkat leaned back, confused.

“What are you?” Dave repeated, “You’re not human.”

“What? Have you lost your mind?” Karkat’s brow furrowed as his face twisted in confusion, “I'm fucking human, you dipshit.”

“No, you’re not. If you were, you would be dead because I would’ve eaten you when I first tried to,” Dave hissed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Karkat insisted.

“Whatever. Answer some of _my_ questions, then,” Dave put down the fish and rolled his eyes, body relaxing, “Who gave you life?”

“Rosa Maryam.”

“Mother? Father? Whatever you humans call the other one?” Dave rose a brow at him.

“Father... Don’t have one. Mom says he left when Kanaya was little,” Karkat rubbed his upper arms nervously.

“So, you’ve never heard the name Vantas before?”

Karkat stared, now being the one to tense up, “Where’d you hear that name?”

Dave smirked, “Who gave you life?”

Karkat sighed heavily, “I was adopted when I was five. I don’t know who my biological parents are.”

“Where were you found?” In response to this question, Karkat merely pointed towards the dock. Dave turned to look before turning back to him, “That why you hang around here so much? Huh… So… about you being afraid of water…?”

“Pass.”

“What?”

“I’m not going to talk about it,” Karkat ground out, teeth clenched.

“Why? It’ll explain a lot for me,” Dave leaned towards him, causing Karkat to lean back as well to keep away from the blood on the siren’s face and hands.

“No,” Karkat scowled as Dave moved closer, intentionally making him uncomfortable, “UGH! QUIT! FINE!”

He took a deep breath as Dave moved out of his space, “I have nightmares. I’ve had them for as long as I can remember. They always end with me drowning. It’s fucking stupid, I know, but fear’s irrational. I can’t pick and choose what I’m afraid of.”

Dave’s eyes glowed before dimming back down, “I wonder… Always about you drowning, huh?”

"Yeah?"

"In just any ol' water?"

“No… The ocean usually. So what?”

“Those dreams could mean something, you know.”

“What… What could they mean?”

“If you can get over the aquaphobia,” Dave offered his hand, “I can show you.”

Karkat bit his lip, russet eyes on the bloody hand held out to him. He abruptly stood and started walking off, _“Fuck no.”_

Karkat kept walking, Dave’s cackling laughter seeming to follow him the entire way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 1/31/17
> 
> http://atrociouslyfailing.tumblr.com
> 
> just in case any one wanted to chat me up via inbox or whatever?


	9. Chapter 9

Gamzee’s back pressed into the side of Karkat’s bed as he sat on the carpeted floor, his eyes on the pacing ball of rage before him. He had listened to his friend's whole spiel about what had happened but had nothing he could offer to console Karkat. Gamzee cleared his throat, “Karbro, man, I think you’re getting too worked up over this. What if that siren motherfucker is just trying to all up and mess with your motherfucking head? You’ve existed this long. Wouldn’t you have all up and noticed that you weren’t motherfucking human by now?”

Karkat paused and turned to stare at the other, “You’re…right. I’m being stupid. What could he know anyway?”

Gamzee grinned and threw an arm around him when Karkat sat beside him, “Yeah, bro! He doesn’t really know you like I do.”

Karkat let a smile cross his face, “Yeah. Forget that piece of shit. Wanna watch some movies?”

“Sure, best friend. I’ll go pick up some snacks.”

“Want me to come?”

“Nah, bro. I’ll be back soon,” Gamzee stood and made his way out of the house with a wave. Karkat busied himself with picking out movies and getting out blankets. Gamzee, on the other hand, casually made his way to the store. Instead of going in, he passed it, heading towards the beach. It's quite the walk, but Karkat could wait.

The night air was crisp with the smell of salt in the air. Once there, he carefully made his way under the dock and to the rocks by the lighthouse. Instead of whistling the usual high tone, he whistled a low pitch that spiraled. Shadowy figures soon rose from the depths. Gamzee grinned mirthfully, “My brothers and sisters! I’ve called upon you all to announce that I’ve found our missing kin!”

Hissing sounded through the crowd before the figures parted to let through a grinning siren with wild hair fanned out around her. She rose out of the water and stepped onto the rocks, “Where is the child?”

“He’s…back at his place. He doesn’t remember anything,” Gamzee stated, shifting nervously under the fushia gaze, “And another pod’s taken interest in him.”

“There's another pod?” her arms lowered slowly, beautiful smile fading instantly, “They shouldn’t pose as too much of a threat. No matter. We'll make time to wipe them out. Meet back here with the child in a fortnight.”

Gamzee nodded as the woman sunk back into the water, the rest of the group following her. He watched them all leave longingly before turning away and finally heading to the store. He hurriedly got the snacks and checked out to head back to Karkat’s. Karkat, with an worried expression bordering on anger, looked up from his pile of blankets on the floor when Gamzee returned, “Gamzee! Where have you _been?_ You’ve been gone for hours!”

“I’m motherfucking sorry, my brother. I got all spaced out on my way there,” he laughed nervously.

Karkat only rolled his eyes, accepting the lie easily, “I knew I should’ve come with you! Whatever. You’re here now. I’m picking the movie since you took so long.”

“Alright, bro,” Gamzee smiled easily and sat down, hunkering down with the other for a long night. He hoped his wicked mersis would be okay…

 

* * *

 

Dave swam in circles inside of the cave his pod claimed as their own. He growled before shouting, “How long do we have to stay here?!”

Roxy merely stared at him, “For as long as Dirk wants us too.”

“We’re going to starve down here!”

Rose rolled her lavender eyes, “Calm yourself, Dave. It hasn’t even been three days. We’ll survive.”

“Where’s Dirk?” Dave ground out.

Roxy swam towards him, touching his arm gently, “Scouting the area for that pod that showed up. We have to negotiate and get on good terms with them.”

“We don’t exactly have the numbers to be able to handle such a large pod,” Rose spoke up, “Maybe, Dirk will even find out what they’re doing here.”

Dave’s shoulders sagged as he accepted their predicament, “Rose, can you, at least, see what’s going on?”

“I’ll try,” she closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon, the bioluminescent spots under her eyes began glowing golden. More of the spots along her arms and sides lit up as the other two sirens patiently waited. Her body suddenly jerked as she gasped, previously lavender eyes snapping open and shining with the same golden light. The glow faded slowly as she gripped her hair, beginning to hyperventilate. Roxy surged forward to hug her and pet her hair. Dave backed up, red eyes wide and alarmed, “What did you see?”

 _“blʌgwɪn…”_ Rose whispered, her voice wavering as her body trembled.

Dave shook his head, hissing, _“li:ti:ʊəʳ eɪ!”_

Roxy reached another hand out to Dave, hoping to calm him, but Dave swam off into the maze of tunnels that was their home. Rose only hugged her close, “li:nu: di:si:v ð…”

Roxy bit her lip in hesitation but obeyed, hugging Rose closer.

 

* * *

 

Aradia dragged Dirk's limp body with her, swimming as fast as she could. The gills on her sides worked fast as she tried to keep a clear head about their current situation. She paused briefly to pat at Dirk’s cheeks and assess the damage done. She heard voices and continued swimming, rust eyes searching for anywhere they could hide. A soft groan sounded below her. She turned her attention downward, “Dirk! Thank Poseiden...”

“Aradia…?” his normally stoic face was pinched in pain. She dropped his hand, eyes searching the waters in fear. Dirk picked up on her wariness immediately, “Where are they?”

“West,” she whispered, “What do we do?”

“We need to go to my pod’s cave. If we don’t, well, I’m not going to allow that.”

“Are they going to just be fine with me going in there?” Aradia took his now offered hand and started following him to the rocky wall leading into the cove the city was nestled in up ahead.

“They’ll get over it,” Dirk muttered as they drew closer to it. Aradia stared in surprise at all the entrances dug through the solid rock, wondering how it hasn’t collapsed yet, “You’ve been busy, I see…”

“You can see more later,” Dirk tugged her into one of the holes, and soon, they were navigating through an entire labyrinth. They heard the voices of the other siren pod behind them somewhere down the line. Dirk threw Aradia down a different tunnel, “Keep going. They’re following my blood. I’ll lead them away.”

“Will you be okay?”

He studied her panicked face for a moment, “I’ll be fine. _Go._ ”

Aradia swam off down the tunnel quickly, glancing back a couple of times at him before disappearing. Dirk watched until she was gone. Then, he turned and made his way down the third of four different tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 2/10/17
> 
> Siren translations:
> 
> “blʌgwɪn…” - "Blood..."
> 
> "li:ti:ʊəʳ eɪ!” - "You're lying!"
> 
> “li:nu: di:si:v ð…” - "Let him go..."


	10. Chapter 10

Kanaya kept quiet, hearing scuffling in the walls and seeing shapes through the water. She tried to keep herself from shaking as she dragged herself towards the back of the small dugout that she was in, cursing the sensitive scales forming on her legs as she did so. She tucked herself tight beside a grimy stalagmite when she noticed a couple of the shapes rising. Hearing them surface, she curled up as tight as she could. Their hissing language filled her ears as they talked, but she had no clue what any of it meant. She had no way of knowing why they were here or if they knew Rose and her siblings. Feeling something crawl up her fusing legs, she looked down to see a large spider. A small squeak left her in surprise before she immediately shut her mouth and brushed the spider away from her.

Silence filled the air for a moment before the sounds of loud sniffing started. As the sniffing grew closer to her, Kanaya pressed her mark, wondering if that would even do something. She dug her nail in and let out a scream when the stalagmite was suddenly smashed to pieces by a large hand. A roar filled the cave not too long after. The sirens in the room with her were definitely not a part of Rose’s pod. Rose’s family, she had noticed, were a lot cleaner and kept up their appearances. Kanaya screamed again, louder this time, as she threw herself away from the skeletal hand swiping at her.

Rose and Roxy waited in silence as they heard the sirens in the other tunnels, both of them trying to figure out just in what parts they were. Roxy whispered, “I hope Dave is okay.”

“He will be. He’s very stu-“ A hiss escaped her as she clutched her left wrist to her suddenly.

“What? What happened? Are you alright?” Roxy swam around her, keeping her voice down as she worriedly looked over the other.

“K-Kanaya….” Rose’s lavender eyes looked wild with her sudden panic. A scream echoed through their caverns suddenly followed by a monstrous noise that should only be heard in nightmares, though muffled by distance. Rose stiffened up, _“Kanaya!”_

Roxy tried to stop her, but the other proved to be just marginally quicker as she swam off down the only entrance to their hideaway in a blur. Roxy cursed under her breath, feeling useless and, suddenly, utterly alone. Rose clawed her way through the tunnels to where she had placed Kanaya, rage filling her normally calm and composed core. Upon entering Kanaya’s tunnel, she immediately headed upwards to break the surface of the water, the golden spots already glowing along her body and taking over her eyes. An ugly, predatory hiss escaped between her now jagged teeth.

The other two sirens turned to growl and hiss back at her. Kanaya’s chest was heaving in each breath painfully. Rose’s attention turned to the hand torn through her pet’s stomach and the blood pooling below her. Rose whispered eerily, _“i:eoʊeɪ elvu: di:oʊseɪ ɪd.”_

Then, she advanced on them, skin turning grey and sunken.

* * *

 

Dave had left the caverns despite Dirk’s firm orders to stay. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he instantly made his way towards the beach. When he surfaced below the dock, he noticed that it wasn’t just Karkat sitting up there. He studied the other person, finding the other human looking awfully familiar. He splashed water up at the two to gain their attention. Karkat looked down, eyes widening, “Dave?”

The siren motioned for him to come down and swam under the dock to get to the beach. Gamzee grabbed Karkat’s arm to stop him from getting up, “Brother, I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk to him. What if he messes with your head again?”

“I can handle it,” Karkat shrugged off Gamzee’s hand and jogged up the dock to get to the beach. After skidding down the hill to get to him, Karkat noticed Dave didn’t look well, “Dave? Did...something happen?”

“Who was that?” Dave whispered quietly, listening to the other human’s deliberate steps making their way up the dock.

“Gamzee. He’s a friend,” Karkat crossed his arms, “You look like you’ve been slapped or something equally stupid. What happened?”

Dave’s eyes glowed red, hissing out, “Gamzee? _Makara?”_

Karkat took a step back, arms dropping, “Uh... Yeah. How did yo-“

“Karbro. I’m going to have to ask you motherfucking politely now. Get away from that motherfucker. He’s fucking with your head. Sirens do that,” Gamzee paused a couple of feet from the two, eyes on Dave.

Dave hissed threateningly at Gamzee, “If anyone’s a manipulator, it’s _you,_ Makara. Karkat, you can’t trust him.”

“It’s _him_ you can’t be all up and trusting, bro!”

Karkat glanced between the two, confused, “What...? You know each other?”

"He's probably reading your mind or some shit, bro. Haven't seen that guy before in my life," Gamzee frowned.

“You piece of fucking shit. Karkat, remember what I offered last time? That’s still up for grabs. Just… _please,”_ Dave held up his hand to the other, red eyes on him, “No singing. No hypnotizing bullshit. Just your decision. You can't stay around that guy.”

“Karkat. Bro. Karbro. Best friend, don’t do it. He’ll just drown you and eat you. That's what those guys are known for,” Gamzee said earnestly. Karkat reached out towards Dave before turning and stepping behind Gamzee. He peeked out around him, seeing Dave’s anguished expression. Gamzee let a malicious smirk cross his face while Karkat couldn’t see it, “Let’s get the motherfuck out of here.”

Dave clawed the sand, “Karkat! _Don’t!_ He’s not who you think he is! He’s _using_ you!”

“I’m not going to believe that _bullshit_ again! I’m _human._ Gamzee’s been my friend for _years!_ Why should I trust someone I barely know over my _best friend?”_ Karkat glared down the siren, arms crossed once more.

“He’s been lying to you. A guy like that doesn’t _have friends,”_ Dave countered.

“This is fucking ridiculous! Just… _Leave, Dave._ I’m not going with you.”

Gamzee wrapped an arm around Karkat’s shoulders, smirk dropping into a more serious, almost protective expression, “C’mon, bro. No motherfucking sense sticking around here…”

Karkat allowed Gamzee to lead him away while Dave shouted and cursed after them, begging Karkat to change his mind. He took a deep breath and kept walking, shutting out the siren's shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 2/10/17
> 
> Siren Translation:
> 
> “i:eoʊeɪ elvu: di:oʊseɪ ɪd.” - "You're going to wish you didn't do that."
> 
> \-----------------------------
> 
> Also! This will probably be the last chapter posted for a while. I leave tomorrow for a week long road trip. I'll be writing during the trip, but I won't be able to post anything until probably next Sunday (the 25th). Please be patient, guys! 
> 
> Also, thank you for all your comments and words of encouragement. It makes me really happy like you wouldn't even believe. I'll still have access to my tumblr and it's messages while I'm on the trip (though on mobile). So feel free to contact me there if you ever want to chat. I don't mind. Actually, I enjoy chatting. Have a pleasant week, everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

The tunnel only seemed to grow darker the farther Aradia swam, and, soon, she was having to feel along the walls to guide herself through. It eventually gave way into a larger one where other tunnels led to as well. Glancing both ways, she saw a small light from one end. Aradia swam towards it, figuring it was her best bet. Upon entry into the small cavern, she noticed the siren laying on the bottom and froze. Roxy’s eyes opened to stare at her, sensing she was there, “You’re that mermaid Dirk messes with... Aradia, right?”

Aradia swallowed nervously, “Yes...”

Roxy slowly sat up, pink eyes never leaving her, “Where is he?”

“Somewhere inside here,” Aradia allowed herself to sink down beside the other, “The other pod followed us in. They're scenting him, so he went down a different path.”

Roxy muttered, “He better know what he’s doing…”

“I hope he does,” Aradia wrung her hands together, “He was hurt pretty bad. I’m surprised he’s even moving.”

Roxy bit her lip in thought, “Did you see what had happened?”

“Yes… I wasn’t right there, but I was close enough to get him out of there. Dirk approached the other pod’s leader for whatever reason, and next thing I know, she was trying to tear him apart.”

Shaking her head, Roxy hissed, “I told Dirk that it wasn’t going to work. Now, we have a dangerous pod on our tails.”

“Can’t do anything about it now,” Aradia shrugged, “Where’s everyone else?”

“They swam off…”

“That’s…. That’s not safe.”

“Tell me about it…”

 

* * *

 

Dirk curled himself up into a small pocket of a tunnel, hands pressed to the gaping wound in his chest, willing it to stop bleeding. He hissed quietly to himself as a distant scuffling began getting louder. With quick thinking, the siren shoved a large rock into the entrance of the small pocket with the remainder of his strength. Sinking down to the floor, he kept as quiet as he could with his pain, listening for the other sirens. After they passed his spot, relief filled him.

“That was a close one!” A bubbly voice sounded behind him.

Dirk whipped around, citrine meeting fuchsia eyes, and hissed threateningly.

“Oh dear,” the other siren reached a hand forward, a gentleness about her, “Did _she_ do that to you? Ohhhh! Reely ruffles my gills! Let me heal you…”

Dirk avoided her hand like the plague, _“Don’t touch me.”_

“It’ll only take a second! Just. Hold. Still!” she finally managed to stick her hand to his wounded chest and grinned brightly in triumph, “Aha! Now, relax.”

 _“No!”_ he squirmed as she pressed against it more firmly.

“Welp. Can’t win every mussel,” she hummed lightly as her hand began glowing a soft white, contrasting nicely with her tanned, freckled skin.

Dirk stared down at his chest as tissue and muscle began reforming, “Why are you doing this?”

She pouted a bit, “You didn’t deserve this. My pod leader’s just searching for some children she left behind here some years ago, and we were told your pod was interested in one of them. I don’t agree with wiping you out. There’s not many siren pods left to begin with…”

“Our pod’s not interested in a child?” Dirk grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his chest briefly.

“Whale, the children aren’t children anemore!” she giggled before sighing heavily, “Our leader wants to expand our pod. With these two newbies, we’ll be the largest siren pod in the seven seas.”

“Our pod has taken a lot of blows lately. We aren’t interested in getting in your pod’s way…”

“I know that… She doesn’t care. You’re a threat as long as one of your own has an interest in that buoy.”

“That buoy? What-? Boy?” Dirk suddenly growled quietly, “ _Dave._ Roxy told me something about Dave getting chummy with a human…”

“Is that his name? He’s pretty funny. Gamzee doesn’t seem to like him.”

“Makara?” Dirk’s eyes widened, “What are they doing here? Aren’t they a completely different pod?”

“Not anymore…” her lips pulled into a frown, “I didn’t agree with that either. Monstrous lot.”

Dirk mulled this over as she finished healing his chest. He muttered, “Thank you…”

“No problem! My name’s Feferi, by the way!” she grinned radiantly.

 

* * *

 

The bodies of the unknown sirens hit the cave floor with an resounding thud. Rose came down from her blood lust, cupping Kanaya’s ashen face gently with her shaking, bloody hands, “I’m going to get help.”

Gently laying the girl down, Rose quickly dove into the water afterwards. She swam through the tunnels quickly, searching for Dave. Kanaya coughed where she lay, blood flecking out onto her lips. Despite feeling her body dying, she still felt scales growing and her legs twisting. The pain that was making her world spin was growing numb with each passing minute. Her vision darkened, and her eyes soon drifted shut as she allowed herself to slip into the blissful void of unconsciousness.

It seemed an eternity had passed by the time she awoke. The first thing Kanaya noticed upon waking was that her eyesight seemed sharper. She could make out every crack in the stone of the dark cave. The second was the delicious smell filling her senses. She rolled over and pushed herself up, green eyes wandering to the dead sirens next to her. Without thinking, she ran her finger through one’s blood and sucked the finger into her mouth, her eyes rolling back and closing at the taste. Slipping her finger out of her mouth, her eyes opened to narrow in at the dead body. She dragged herself closer to it and started tearing into it, shoving chunks of meat into her mouth greedily.

Dave and Rose emerged from the water, previously bickering and both halting at the sight before them. Rose’s lips parted, a look of admiration taking over her expression. Dave glanced from Rose to Kanaya and back. He soon whispered, “Guess I’m not needed…”

Rose nodded slowly, not even turning to Dave as he sunk back under the water and left. She floated closer and lifted herself out of the water silently. Reaching out a hand, she touched Kanaya’s shoulder gently. Kanaya snapped her attention to her and immediately stiffened, realizing what she was doing, “Oh lord…”

A smile grew on Rose’s lips, “You… You healed yourself. You’re one of us.”

“I-” Kanaya was silenced by Rose throwing her arms around her and kissing her excitedly. She found herself enjoying the feeling of Rose's smooth lips against hers. She didn’t know what to think of herself any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 2/10/17
> 
> Surprise! New chapter before I even get back from my trip!


	12. Chapter 12

Karkat flailed his arms as he surfaced the water, gasping air in choking breaths. The ocean rocked him back and forth, dunking him beneath its icy waves repeatedly. Salt stung at his eyes and burned his lungs. He struggled in the water for what seemed like hours before bumping into something that wrapped around him. Turning his head, russet eyes locked with deep blue.

“G-gamzee?” he wheezed as the other dragged him under. Karkat quickly held his breath as they submerged. Gamzee gently took the human’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, eyes closing. Everything seemed to calm around them. Karkat’s eyes widened only to fall closed, air leaving him as his friend parted from their kiss. Karkat sucked in a breath before his eyes snapped open in surprise. Water flowed through his open mouth, but it didn’t burn. It didn’t seem to restrict his breathing at all. He stared in wonder at the person before him, whispering, “How did you do that?”

“Miracles, brother,” Gamzee grinned, baritone voice vibrating around them. Karkat couldn’t help but return the smile as he hugged the other tightly. A laugh left him before he was swept up into Gamzee’s arms, water swirling around them as they twirled. For once, Karkat didn’t wake up in fear.

 

* * *

 

Gamzee tapped his fingers against the wall he was leaning on as he waited for his best friend to show, a bag hanging from his shoulder. A number of things had been crossing his mind lately as he hung around the crabby person this past week. Did he really want to give up the trust he’s built with Karkat? No. Did he want his pod leader to touch Karkat with those talons of hers? Hell no. Did he want Karkat to find out who he really was and where he came from? Fuck yes. He had a feeling that his best friend would enjoy living in the sea if Gamzee could just get him over his fear. He’s been working with the other on it, but it’s been slow. Gamzee only had a week left before he would have to force Karkat into the water. He _really_ didn’t want to do that to his friend.

Karkat rounded the corner, catching Gamzee’s attention. Karkat allowed a small smile to lift at his lips as he stopped beside Gamzee, a similar backpack slung over his shoulder, “Hey. Are we going to the pool again today?”

“Yeah, best friend. Gonna get our motherfucking swim on,” Gamzee grinned lazily, blue eyes half lidded as he stared down at him. He adjusted his bag and stood up a bit straighter as he followed Karkat in walking to the bus stop. They took the bus in silence, just comfortable with each other’s presence. Gamzee internally marveled at the heat the other’s body gave off as Karkat leaned against him. His own body didn’t get nearly as warm.

“I’m glad you decided to help me learn how to swim…” Karkat whispered, lifting his eyes to stare up at him.

“It’s no problem, brother. Anything for my motherfucking best friend.”

 

* * *

 

With the help of Aradia and Feferi, Dirk and his pod cleaned and fixed up the tunnels of their home in the aftermath of the other pod’s destruction. Dirk was currently helping Aradia push a few rocks needed to close up a wall through the tunnels from the outside. He noticed Aradia looking to him every now and then, but Dirk decided to ignore it in favor of getting their work done. Aradia, on the other fin, wanted to talk to Dirk and chose that moment to do so, “Can we talk? _Really_ talk?”

Sighing, Dirk’s citrine eyes finally glanced over to her, “About what?”

“Us… I mean… I know you don’t like labels and what not, but while waiting in there with Roxy for this whole mess to blow over, she told me some things.”

He grimaced, “Jake?”

“Yeah… He meant a lot to you? This human called Jake?” Aradia stopped pushing her rock, laying over it to watch the other.

Dirk paused as well, figuring he might as well indulge her, “He was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

She winced, having not expected his answer to stab at her the way it did, “Roxy said that I remind her of him…”

“Jake was an explorer. He lived on an island in the middle of the Pacific along with his sister. I think her name was Jade. They were both pretty intelligent despite Jake being a bit on the oblivious side. Roxy’s right about you being a lot like him, but you… you have qualities that are just _you…_ Like your fascination with dead things. But… when you smile… I have to admit that I see him sometimes,” Dirk refused to look at her at this point, knowing it was probably hurting her.

“How… How did you meet?” her voice sounded small when she questioned him.

“It was Dave’s fault actually. Attempted to drown the girl only to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter. Jake moved to shoot him, and I took the shot,” Dirk ghosted his fingers over a faded scar on his right shoulder, “After things calmed down, he helped remove the bullet and treated the wound the best he could. The two of them visited the waters we lived in often. Better times for this pod… We were larger in number. Our previous leader was alive to protect and guide us in his weird, distant way. I guess he didn’t want to grow attached to us in case anything happened. I digress. It was inevitable I would be drawn to Jake. There was just this…thing about him. He loved life and was always ready for unexpected adventures. He was bold and, for the most part, lived for the moment...”

Aradia watched as his body seemed to grow almost tired and weary looking. It was almost as if every time Dirk so much as thought about his past lover it took a little life out of him. She wished to reach out and hold him, but she kept to herself, “What happened to them?”

He gave a soft, empty echo of a laugh, “They died. They died along with half my pod.”

"How?"

"Trappers..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 2/10/17


	13. Chapter 13

“Aradia… It was my fault…”

“No!” Aradia finally placed a gentle hand on his.

Dirk yanked his hand away, “It is! I didn’t follow orders! Just… Listen…”

 

* * *

 

The water shone in the bright sun as a certain couple of sirens raced each other to the other side of the island in hopes of catching sight of the humans that resided there. They hid just under the short drop off at the edge of the island where the log cabin was built. Red and orange eyes peeked over the ledge, both hoping to see raven hair and toned bodies. Dirk’s breath caught when the cabin door shut with a bang behind one Jake English. He stretched, taking in a deep breath of the surrounding fresh air with a handsome smile on his face. Dirk’s own lips couldn’t help but smile as well. Dave snickered at the love struck look on his sibling. He nudged Dirk, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The smile hardly died as Dirk rolled his eyes. When they looked back to the human, they were both shocked to see him in their faces. They yelled and dropped backwards into the water. Jake laughed, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Dave surfaced with a frown at him, “Sure you didn’t.”

“Honestly!” Jake grinned sheepishly.

Dirk emerged, eyes trained on Jake, “Well, you got us good.”

Dave’s eyes widened as he saw Jade exit the cabin over Jake’s shoulder, his lips parting as he gripped the edge of the small cliff and pulled himself up to wave to her. Jade waved back with a bucktoothed smile, pushing her glasses up her nose with her other hand before jogging over. She knelt down in front of him and pulled him up more to hug him, “Hey!”

Dave returned the hug, soon set down on the ground next to her. He leaned back on his arms to hold himself up after she let go, “Hey.”

As they chatted, Jake motioned for Dirk to follow him and started off along the edge of the island, heading away from the others. Dirk swam after him, curious on what the other could want. They soon stopped as the edge of the island reached a more beach like area. Jake sat close to the water, digging his bare toes into warm sand. The siren dragged himself up to lay next to him, “What’s up?”

“Sit up some. Let me take a gander at your shoulder real quick, mate,” Jake removed his feet from the sand to cross his legs.

“Oh,” Dirk pushed himself up, rolling onto his back and moving to lay in front of the human. He watched quietly as Jake looked over his banged up shoulder, “It’s way better than the first day.”

“Yeah. That’s good. It seems to be healing okay. Looking like it might leave a scar, though,” Jake frowned a bit.

“Better a scar than a dead twin,” Dirk replied.

Forest green eyes glanced away with a wince, “Eh… Sorry about that… I should’ve studied the situation more thoroughly before taking action like that.”

“No. You did what you thought you had to. As did I. We both had siblings at stake,” Dirk gave a gentle smile, sitting up. Jake smiled back before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Dirk, taken a bit by surprise, took a moment to return it. Jake pulled back a little too early for the siren’s liking, but Dirk didn’t push it. He laid back down, closing his eyes with a smile, “The sun feels nice…”

“Yeah,” Jake replied, combing his fingers through Dirk’s wet hair.

 

* * *

 

Aradia stared with eyebrows knitted as he told his tale. He sighed, “I thought it would last forever. Being happy... I was stupid…”

 

* * *

 

“Dirk!” Jake hollered from the shore, waving his arms frantically. Citrine eyes snapped towards the human, eyes wide with fear. His gaze turned from Jake to stare at the ship in the distance. Dirk swiftly swam towards the shore. Jake dropped down to his knees quickly, “Who’s on the ship?”

Dirk stared up at him, lips parting but unable to speak. Jake studied his face, “Dirk? Who are they?”

“T-Trappers. Leader’s demanding we evacuate now,” Dirk managed to spit out, furious and scared at the same time.

“Trappers? E-evacuate? What?” Jake took the siren’s face in his hands.

“They'll… They'll trap us in nets and kill us. Say they’re doing the world a favor,” Dirk hissed, leaning into his touch unconsciously.

“They can’t do that!” Jake dropped his hands, anger darkening his eyes, “I won’t let them!”

“Jake, they’ll kill you! Just stay in your home. Better yet. Go deep into the forest and hide. Please,” Dirk met his gaze with pleading eyes, “Promise me.”

Jake stood, squaring his shoulders and not saying a word. He turned and ran off towards the cabin. Dirk hoped Jake would listen as he watched him go. He slipped back into the water and swam to join his pod in leaving. Dave immediately approached him as Dirk drew near, asking in a hushed voice, “Did you warn them?”

“Yes,” he replied quietly, “I just hope they listen.”

“Me too.”

Their pod leader suddenly spoke up, addressing the entire group of sirens, “Listen up! We’ll be taking the nearest current to get out of here. It’s to our south, and we’ll have to pass the boat. However, if everyone stays silent and keeps low, I believe we can all make it safely. Gather your things. We’ll be leaving when the sun is at its highest.”

There was no room for questioning or arguments. His word was law. Dirk and Dave immediately went to gather what little they had. Dave slipped on a pair of shades he had gotten when a human had accidentally left them at a beach. Dirk rolled his eyes, “Seriously?”

“What? I like the gold trim!” Dave pulled them down a bit, raising a brow, “I think you’re just jealous.”

Dirk laughed, “Hell no, I’m not. They look ridiculous!”

“Says the guppy who said our leader’s wear was awesome…”

“Hey. Mine are awesome,” mentioned pod leader spoke up behind Dave, making him whirl around in surprise.

“What? Who said they weren’t? I didn’t. Nope. Never left my mouth,” Dave coughed, yanking his own pair off.

The older shook his head, “Quit slacking. Your younger siblings will need help getting out of here and that one newer child that joined. With the seeing problem? Him too.”

The twins watched him swim off to check on everyone else. Dave slipped his glasses back on with a huff, “I’ll go find John. You get Rose and Roxy…”

Dirk swam off to find the girls.

 

* * *

 

“By noon, everyone was ready to go. They began passing beneath the ship… The order was to keep quiet, so we wouldn’t be detected, but I couldn’t follow it after what happened…”

“What happened?” Aradia whispered.

 

* * *

 

The pod all stilled and looked towards the surface, hearing a motor in the water. Dirk caught sight of the speed boat that he knew for a fact Jake owned. He looked to his twin, catching a similar look of horror on his face. Dirk pushed Roxy and Rose to Dave, nodding to him as he began swimming upwards to the surface. A strong hand grabbed his tail and pulled him straight back down. Their leader glared, kaminas removed and skin sunken in anger as he shook his head in warning. Dirk glared back, eyes glowing, challenging the similar, smouldering eyes staring back at him. They both looked up as the motor cut, muffled voices sounding from above. In desperation, Dirk shoved away from him, darting to the bottom of the boat while he was distracted.

He bumped the boat purposely, glaring at it as if Jake would be able to see him through it. Jade’s voice sounded, “Whoa!”

“Ay! Git outta here, ya land huggers!” A foreign voice spat loud and clear, “Tis doesn’t concern ya!”

“I say, chum! That’s where you’re wrong! These waters are under government protection! You’re trespassing!” Jake’s voice rang clear. Dirk hit the boat again, rocking it dangerously this time. He glanced down to see his pod leader swimming up to grab him. If looks could kill, Dirk was pretty sure he’d be a charred husk of a sea creature. His blood ran cold in his veins as a shot suddenly rang out soon followed by Jade’s horrified shriek.

Jake fell overboard, hitting the water hard. Dirk turned to him, no longer concerned about the angry siren heading for him. Blood clouded the water around the human. Dirk swam over slowly, feeling his world cracking at the edges. He reached out and pulled Jake's body close, seeing the wound was to the forehead. Shaking his head, Dirk whispered, “J-Jake…?”

Before he could stop himself, Dirk was racing through the water to the other ship, white hot fury pulsing through him. His features sunk into grotesque horror, jagged teeth and claws bared as he started climbing the ship’s side. His claws tore into the metal as he went, a dangerous hiss escaping him. The trappers on board started yelling as they spotted him, instantly shooting at him. Jade’s hands flew to her mouth with another yell, “No! Stop! Stop it!”

“Someone shut that broad up!” A gun was aimed at her. Jade dived off the boat to avoid it but was caught in the side as she went in.

Dirk reached the shooter, sinking his claws into the man’s face and throwing him off the ship as he screamed in pain. His elder brother was soon right there beside him, grabbing him around the waist and falling back into the ocean with Dirk in his arms. Dirk struggled against him, trying to fight his way back to the ship to make them pay. Nets dropped into the water causing the pod to scatter and scream. The leader tried to get his sibling under control, “Dirk! Dirk, quit! There’s nothing you can do! We need to get everyone to safety!”

“No! Jade! We need to help Jade!”

“It’s not worth it!”

 

Dirk clawed him the face, escaping the hold keeping him back. Without looking back, he hurried to the girl writhing in pain in the waters. He hooked his arms under hers, “Don’t worry, Jade. I got you! I’ll get you back to land! Just hang in there, please…”

He grabbed Jake’s floating, dead body, dragging it with him towards the island. He surfaced after a few minutes, so Jade could breathe. She drew in a pained gasp, sobbing soon after, “Jake! Oh my god… Jake…”

As soon as he climbed onto the beach, he placed Jade down gently before working on dragging the dead body of her brother up onto the sand. He held in the tears the best he could, “I-I’m sorry, Jade… I warned him… I should’ve stayed… I should’ve stayed to make sure he listened…”

Jade shoved Dirk back into the water violently, laying over Jake. Her wet hair clung to her face, her body wracked with grief. Dirk could only slip back down under the water, leaving her alone. The screams of his pod were loud beneath the surface. He turned back to help, hearing some attempting to sing the trappers on board to their deaths. He hurried back, his own wavering voice joining in the chorus, **_“sɪdoʊ :u ɑ:rkfɪnseɪ… æ ɪmpeəʳænd eɪ si:mɜ:ʳn! fa:kʌl :u ʌbɪs. di:si:v hi:mʌoʊlʌeɪ ʃɑ…”_**

It was a rough fight, and by the end of it, their leader had a harpoon through his chest, bare eyes staring into Dirk’s. His dying grip on the rock he was holding to keep him anchored under the water was loosening due to the rod tugging back through his chest. He reached forward and slipped his glasses onto Dirk’s face, “Take care…of the survivors…”

Dirk could only nod as the other siren finally let go and was dragged from the ocean and onto the ship.

 

* * *

 

“From there, I gathered those that were left and helped them into the current,” Dirk mumbled, “I went back to check on Jade a few days later only to find she had bled out on the beach next to Jake’s body… What was left of us were starving… I had to… I had to let them eat. I couldn’t. Neither could Dave.”

“Dirk… That’s… That’s horrid,” Aradia hugged him to her.

He pushed away from her gently, “I don’t need your pity. As I said, the majority of my pod dying was my fault. I have to be strong and protect what’s left. It’s my job. Let’s just get this done.”

He continued shoving the boulder he had into the tunnel, Aradia watching for a moment in silence before returning to work as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 2/10/17
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, guys!
> 
> Siren Translation:
> 
> "sɪdoʊ :u ɑ:rkfɪnseɪ… æ ɪmpeəʳænd eɪ si:mɜ:ʳn! fa:kʌl :u ʌbɪs. di:si:v hi:mʌoʊlʌeɪ ʃɑ…” - "Rest in your graves... I command you to sink! Fall into the abyss. Leave your souls with me..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren Translation:
> 
> “eɪ wu:ls ɑ:d.” - "You wouldn't dare."

Laying on the cold stone of the cave, Kanaya listened to Rose as she explained the intricacies of a siren changing form. She idly wondered if maybe her family was still searching for her. With no way to tell how much time had passed since she first arrived, Kanaya didn't have a clue. She missed her mother…and her sister….especially Karkat. She hoped he was alright without her there.

One thing that Kanaya has been certain of in the past couple of days being a siren is that Rose wasn’t as bad to be around as she originally thought. She's noticed Rose has been taking special care to teach her their way of life and how to survive if Kanaya were ever in a situation where she’s on her own. Despite changing her against her will, Rose actually treated her as one of their own. Currently, Kanaya was attempting to focus on what the other was saying instead of the hunger itching at her stomach. Rose sighed, pausing in her explanation, “Are you listening, Kanaya? This is important. You have to know how to keep up a siren appearance when threatened. Your born features were unchanged-”

Kanaya pressed her hands to her face with a hiss, “I’m trying, but I’m really hungry.”

“Hungry? You just ate a couple days ago!”

“Humans eat every day. I’m accustomed to being human,” Kanaya grit out, stomach growling as if to prove her point.

Rose rolled her eyes, “I guess we can move onto hunting for now.”

Kanaya smiled a bit, following Rose into the water as she led the way out of the tunnels. She almost expected the waters outside of the labyrinth would be dark as well when she exited, but it was well lit from a cloudless, sunny sky. Rose looked her over, “Your scales turned out lovely...”

Kanaya stared down at her tail, noting how her black scales shimmered a beautiful shade of green in the light. Her dark lips parted in awe as she stroked its smooth surface. Rose’s lips quirked up into a smile at the wondrous gleam in Kanaya’s eyes, “You can admire yourself later, narcissist. Let us get some food into you before you faint.”

A laugh bubbled up from Kanaya, “Narcissist? Hardly!”

Rose giggled as well, returning to lead the other to a decent hunting ground. Kanaya followed contently before her thoughts made her pause, “Are… Are we going to hunt humans…?”

“Of course not!”

Kanaya sighed in relief, “Oh, good! I thought that mayb-”

“You’re not nearly ready for that, so we’re starting with fish,” Rose continued.

Kanaya paled at bit in response, “Oh…”

 

* * *

 

Karkat kicked his legs wildly, arms flailing as he attempted to swim through the calm water of the pool. Face scrunched up from being splashed in the face, Gamzee held his arms beneath his friend's torso to keep him up if need be. He grinned encouragingly, “C’mon, Karbro. You got this.”

Soon tiring himself out, Karkat stilled and panted, just letting Gamzee hold him up. Gamzee frowned a bit, “You know, Karkat… You shouldn’t flop about so motherfucking much. Swimming’s a lot easier when you just all up and let yourself slide through the water.”

“Slide?” Karkat looked over his shoulder at him.

“Yeah, best friend! Move your arms and legs all smooth like through it instead of splashing about,” He reached over and grabbed his friend’s arm, moving it slowly under the water to show him what he means. Karkat repeated the motion, now standing in the pool, before looking back to Gamzee for approval. He received a nod to which he smiled.

After another hour and having learned a more proper way to swim, only Gamzee wasn’t surprised to see how much of a natural the half siren was at gliding through the water.

 

* * *

 

Feferi defiantly stared down the other siren who had her around the neck and pinned against the ocean floor, eyes steady and showing she wasn’t going to back down. She hissed, gills flaring at her sides, _“eɪ wu:ls ɑ:d.”_

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong. I would,” came the growled reply from painted, scowling lips, “It would be easy. Like ripping seaweed. You’re a traitor to my pod.”

“P-please! I beg of you! Don’t do this!” The violet eyed siren watching in horror pleaded, “I’ll keep an eye on her! Make sure she doesn’t help them again!”

The pod leader’s sharp eyes snapped to him as her grip tightened around her offspring’s neck, cutting the flow of water into her esophagus. Feferi struggled in her grip as her body fought against her leader's grip. The leader mulled it over before replying, “Alright.”

Feferi gasped as her neck was released, hissing at the burn it caused as she curled up in the sand below her. Eridan rushed forward to help her up. He was stopped with a hand to his chest. His eyes slowly rose to meet his leader’s. A wicked smile crossed her lips, “If she so much as disappears from your side, you’re both dead. Same thing if she’s seen with that measly pod again. Understood?”

He gave a firm nod, “I understand.”

She patted his head before swimming through the now dispersing crowd that had gathered to watch. Eridan sunk down beside his friend, helping her sit up, “What were you thinking? You could’ve been _killed_ for that!”

Feferi glared at him, “ _What was I thinking?_ I was _thinking_ that they needed my help!”

“They’re not helpless!”

“Their leader was! Their pod’s small! They’d be better off without being attacked by us!”

“They refused to join us!”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Feferi choked out, “What’s wrong with not being a part of our pod, Eridan?"

“The obvious,” Eridan spat, “Not standing with this pod means death. They were given the option, and their leader refused to stand down.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s _right,”_ she looked away from him, “It’s not right…”

He sighed heavily and pulled her into his arms, “I know, but there’s no choice now. Neither of us are strong enough to challenge our leader.”

“I don’t know, ED. I might be,” came a snarky reply from behind him.

A growl immediately erupted from him as he glanced over his shoulder to stare down an eel-tailed freak siren, “Then, why don’t you?”

The other shrugged, sticking out his forked tongue, “Eh… Too lazy. How’s FF?”

Eridan visibly tensed as Sollux drew closer. Feferi, however, seemed to perk up at hearing the other. She pushed away from Eridan and hugged Sollux, “I’m fine. Thanks.”

Violet eyes rolled in their sockets, “There. See? She’s fine. You can leave now.”

“Don’t be so rude!” Feferi blew a bubble at him with a pout, “Sollux is our friend.”

Eridan sighed, aggravation etched into his face, but submitted to the fact that he was going to have to spend time with Sollux as long as he had to keep an eye on Feferi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * edited 2/11/17


	15. Chapter 15

Roxy just about had enough of watching Dave mope about lately. He was currently mumbling arguments under his breath while glaring at the sand he was laying in. She rolled her eyes and sunk down to lay in front of him, “Dave, you can’t keep this up.”

His mumbling paused as his eyes shifted to her, “Watch me.”

“This isn’t going to fix what happened with Karkat. You need to confront him without Gamzee there.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Dave grouched, sitting up and turning away from her.

A smile curled on Roxy’s lips, “I have an idea… Remember that mermaid Dirk has the hots for? I’ve been keeping an eye on her. She’s friends with Gamzee….”

Turning back around a bit, Dave eyed her out of the corner of his eye, “I’m listening…”

 

* * *

 

“You want me to what?!” Aradia stared at the two sirens before her in shock.

“I just need five minutes alone with Karkat,” Dave bowed his head, “Makara won’t let me near him. Please. I’ll be in your debt if you can make this happen.”

“Gamzee’s not stupid! He’ll know something’s up,” Aradia crossed her arms, glaring at the two, “I can’t help you with this.”

“Seriously? There’s got to be something you can do!” Roxy frowned, “There’s no one you know who can really keep his attention?”

Aradia hesitated, “Well… There is… one mer-”

“Awesome! Thanks a bunch! See you tonight! Bring your friend!” Dave grabbed Roxy, swimming away quickly before the mermaid could back out.

“W-wait! I don-” her words died on her lips after seeing they were already long gone. Aradia sighed heavily and began making her way back to her pod. When she approached the reef, she searched around for the one person that could keep Gamzee’s attention away from a given task for hours. Catching sight of the bronze scales, she approached the merman, “Hey, Tavros? Can I speak to you for a moment? Alone?”

Chocolate brown eyes met hers soon followed by an almost impish smile, “What’s up?”

 

* * *

 

The waves of the ocean were choppy, showing signs of a storm in the distance. Karkat was beginning to think coming out here was a bad idea, but the other had insisted that it’d be fine. He decided to speak up, “Gamzee… I don’t think it’s a good day for this shit.”

“C’mon, brother, don’t be all like that! Storm ain’t coming in for another few hours,” the taller male only grinned at him, stripping off his shirt, “Let’s test that kick of yours.”

Hesitating, Karkat bit his lip, russet colored eyes turning to the ocean. He took a deep, calming breath before removing his shirt as well, “Okay. I can do this.”

“Whoa there, motherfucker! Sweet ink! When did you all up and get that, Karbro?”

A flush travelled up the back of Karkat’s neck to his cheeks. He normally wore a tank top when swimming around Gamzee, and he had stupidly forgotten to slip one on under his shirt today. Gamzee stared at the tattoo just below his friend’s ribs and stepped closer to get a better look at it, keeping the smaller male’s arm held up. The tattoo itself depicted a cave like opening seeming to come out of his skin. Long, sketched tendrils expanded out from the cave, one curling around above where his heart is located. The only real color to it was just inside the cave, two red eyes seeming to glow from it. He coughed to cover up his anxiety, “Um… Porrim convinced me to get it a couple weeks ago… It’s from…one of my nightmares.”

“Wicked, bro,” Gamzee breathed before moving away to let Karkat drop his arm back to his side, “Now, how about we-”

A loud trill suddenly sounded from the other end of the beach. Gamzee whipped around to look for the source, “Uh… Give me a minute, Karbro… Just stay right there.”

He jogged towards below the dock, searching about. He was surprised to see that it was Tavros holding the whistle instead of Kankri or Aradia, wet hair of his mohawk flopped over and a mess, “Tav?”

“H-hey, Gamzee,” he gave a timid smile from the water, laying on the rocks beneath the lighthouse. He splashed his tail in the water to signal Dave and Aradia that he had successfully nabbed the Makara’s attention. Dave grinned from his place beside Aradia beneath the waves. She looked to him, “Go. I’m not sure how set Gamzee is on whatever he has planned for Karkat…”

Dave darted through the water quickly, making his way to the surface near the shore where Karkat now sat in the sand waiting on his friend. He began dragging himself up onto the dry sand. At seeing the siren, Karkat opened his mouth to yell for the other to come back. Dave lunged forward quickly and clamped a hand over Karkat’s mouth, hissing, “Hush!”

Karkat stubbornly tried to get Dave off of him. Dave was soon having to lay heavily on top of him to keep him down, trying to keep his voice down as well in his aggravation, “Just listen, will you?!”

Karkat shoved Dave’s hand away from his mouth, “If I listen, will you finally leave me the fuck alone?”

“I swear,” Dave whispered, determined eyes on his. Karkat studied his face for a minute, searching for any sign that he might be lying before nodding for him to continue. Dave breathed a sigh of relief, “What I wanted to show you before… I really shouldn’t have danced around it. I should’ve just told you right there when I figured it out. Karkat, this might be hard for you to believe, but you’re…”

“I’m what?” Karkat huffed.

Dave stared down at him, tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. Not sure how the other would react, he forced himself to speak calmly, “Half siren…”

He put a finger to Karkat’s lips as the other’s face contorted in anger, “I know! How could you possibly go through your life not knowing that? I was thinking the same thing, but I think… I think it has something to do with you being human too. Humans can’t teach you how to shift and change, but sirens….sirens can. Your dreams might be an effect of a suppressed siren wanting to return to the ocean.”

Karkat’s angry expression softened as Dave spoke. When the siren removed the finger, his eyebrows knitted together in thought, “I… I'm not sure if I can believe you, but… I have some questions I might as well ask while you're here…”

“Ask them. We don’t have much time,” Dave’s eyes never strayed from his.

Taking a breath, he prompted, “Last time… It seemed like you…knew Gamzee?”

“He’s a siren. Used to be in my pod.”

Karkat shuddered and paled at the answer, “You called him a…”

“Manipulator. He can affect one’s emotions as well as their dreams. Uses it to his benefit when hunting.”

“T-their dreams?” It was starting to make sense and hitting him like a brick. His dreams calming down lately could be Gamzee’s doing. Gamzee teaching him to swim. His sudden lack of fear when it came to being near water. Karkat felt his skin crawl.

“Yeah…”

“How do I know that it isn’t you that can do that?”

“I don’t have anything special like what Gamzee or Rose has,” Dave admitted, “I only have my voice to work with, and I promise you I’m not using it right now. That much has to be obvious.”

Karkat tried to keep his body from trembling, “W-who were my parents?”

“I only know about the siren. The name Vantas comes from that guy. It’s said that he pissed off his pod leader by mating with a human. According to Dirk, that pod is looking for you. Guess who’s in that pod, Karkat?” Dave pointedly glanced in the direction Gamzee was.

“I-I’ve known him for years…”

“How long is he around? Ever been to his place?” Dave questioned.

Karkat slowly shook his head, “No… Never been… He’d only be around for a year before disappearing for a few and showing back up…. Said his family moved around a lot…”

“Yet they always ended up back here? Migratory patterns. My pod travels about the same way. We follow warm weather,” Dave hissed at hearing another splash, signaling he needed to return, “I’ve got to go.”

Dave rolled off of Karkat and began sliding himself back towards the water, “Believe what you want, Karkat, but I’m just trying to look out for you. Also... sorry about almost eating you that one time, dude.”

As Dave disappeared into the waves, Karkat just laid there, staring up at the dark clouds rolling through the sky. Lightning flashed as Gamzee returned a minute later and stood over him with a lazy smile. The smile faded as he noticed the other’s expression, “You okay, Karbro?”

He sat up, simply replying, “There’s lightning. We’ll have to go another time.”

Standing, Karkat started to make his way back home, picking up his shirt along the way. Gamzee hurried to go with him, “I’ll walk you home, bro!”

“No!” He whirled around to glare at him before the look dropped along with his gaze, “I-I mean… No… I just… I want to be alone for a while… Sorry, Gamzee.”

He turned away again, leaving Gamzee behind to wonder in mild confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 2/11/17
> 
> For those, who may not know (idk), I have a tumblr where I announce when chapters are posted.
> 
> Located here: http://atrociouslyfailing.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to hit me up with questions or writing requests at any time!


	16. Chapter 16

Gamzee paced under the dock, head bowed as he tried to figure out his best bro’s sudden tension. It’s been a couple of days since that day, but the deadline was looming ever closer. He had to drag his bro down tomorrow. It was a ticking bomb in the back of his mind. He plopped down, glaring out at the sea. Maybe, he was overlooking some invisible detail? He mentally replayed the events of the other day in his mind once more, eyes closing. His eyes snapped wide open not even at minute later. The front of Karkat’s shorts had been wet, and sand had clung to his body. It hadn’t been enough for him to have gone into the ocean without Gamzee. The siren stood slowly, making his way into the waves. His features went stone cold in a silent fury as he ducked under the surface. Gamzee Makara had a motherfucker that needed a lesson or two beat into him…

Dave Strider in no way expected the utter beat down he received by a long shot. He had been so sure that his deed had remained unknown by Gamzee, yet here he was floating along with the push and pull of the tides while he tried to overcome the immense pain he was in. He kept curled into himself as he went along, hissing his breaths in and out as he was moved about. He refused to move even as he was rolled by waves onto the beach. His body was mottled with darkening bruises. Blood seeped from deep puncture wounds along his tail and torso. It felt like hours before Dave became aware of another presence. He hadn’t even realized that a pair of hands was touching his wounds gently until he opened his eyes to find the source of the warm heat radiating from the other body. He took in a shaky breath upon seeing who it was, whispering, “Karkat?”

“What happened?” Karkat questioned quietly before moving away to grab Dave under his shoulders and haul him under the dock. At seeing Dave’s eyes fighting to stay open, he scowled, “Don’t you _dare_ fucking pass out on me, Dave. I don’t know what happened, but if you pass out right now, I'll fucking make it seem like a papercut.”

Karkat laid him out, making sure Dave's lower half was in the water in case anyone happened upon them. He patted Dave’s cheek gently, causing the Dave’s ruby eyes to flicker back open, “Is there a way I can call Rose or someone here to help you?”

Dave gave a short laugh, “If Rose didn’t see it happen, then, there’s no way they know where I am…”

Karkat rolled his eyes, “I’m going to try calling Aradia…”

He stood and made his way below the lighthouse, putting his finger and thumb to his mouth and attempting to mimic the whistle Gamzee had used. He frowned when no sound escaped. Dave watched him try a few more times before speaking up a bit, “Dude… You really suck at this…whatever it is you’re trying to do.”

Karkat sent a glare his way to which Dave only gave a weak smile in response before promptly blacking out.

 

* * *

 

Kanaya watched idly as Rose lit up, fascinated with her ability to see events as they occurred or, at times, into the future. Rose’s dark lips twisted into a smile before her bioluminescence died out, her eyes returning to their normal lavender hue, “Well, that’s unfortunate, but it’ll be in his favor later.”

“What did you see?” Kanaya tilted her head, eyebrows drawn together questioningly.

“Dave being mauled by Gamzee,” Rose laid down on the cool stone beneath her.

“Shouldn’t we be going to help him then?” Kanaya stiffened, jade eyes widening as her eyebrows lifted in alarm.

“No. Not everything is intended to be interfered with. As I stated, this event favors him. Go to him now, and it won’t benefit him,” Rose closed her eyes, resting her head in her arms with a smile still set on her lips.

“How is getting mauled beneficial for anyone?”

“It’s not the mauling that’s beneficial, my starfish. It’s what results from the mauling.”

Kanaya laid down beside her, head resting beside where hers is, mulling over what Rose said, “Do these ‘results’ involve Karkat?”

“You’ll find out soon,” Rose answered cryptically before turning her head to press a soft kiss to her cheek. Kanaya didn’t want to even think about what all that statement implied.

 

* * *

 

 

When Dave woke, he was consumed by warmth and comfort. His head turned to nuzzle against the soft cloth his head laid against before he forced his eyes open. The siren rolled onto his stomach slowly, mindful of his, now bandaged, injuries, and looked around the room he found himself in. He took a steadying breath as panic started to rise in the pit of his stomach. Remembering that he had been found on the beach by Karkat, he tentatively spoke out, “Karkat?”

The door to the room suddenly slammed open, causing the siren to jump and let out a startled scream. He tumbled off the bed, groaning in pain afterwards. Karkat stared for a minute before having to attempt to swallow down the fit of laughter threatening to take over. He set the plate of food and the glass of water down on his night stand before kneeling next to Dave, “You okay?”

Dave frowned at him, noticing his tail had been replaced with legs while he was out. He wiggled his toes a bit before replying, “As okay as a guy can be when someone slams a door open and makes them fall off a…..”

He squinted at the bed next to him, “…soft….rock…thing…?”

“You mean a bed…?” Karkat snorted a bit, full blown laughter escaping him shortly afterwards.

Dave hissed at him, rolling his eyes, “Yeah that. Dumb name.”

“Dumb? What would you fucking call it, smartass?” Karkat stifled his laughter, choking the words out.

“Obviously, I’d call it a soft rock thing,” Dave crossed his arms, nodding confidently. Karkat lost it, laughter now flowing free and loud. Dave couldn’t help but smile a bit, the other’s amusement contagious. When Karkat had calmed down, Dave asked, “How’d you get me here? Is this your place?”

“Yeah. You’re in my room. I had to carry your fat ass to my car, drive here, and then sneak you past my mom. Do you know how hard that was? And then, after I managed to get you on the bed, you magically got several fucking tons lighter thanks to your tail deciding, ‘Oh! I’m going to turn into legs now!’ As if it couldn’t have done that sooner?”

Dave mock pouted, “Hey, I’m not that heavy!”

“Go carry yourself, and then come back and tell me that!” Karkat laughed shortly before becoming serious, “Putting stupidity behind us, what happened out there?”

“I was...” Dave hesitated, “I had my ass handed to me. Nothing big.”

“Nothing big? You looked like you went through a meat grinder, _and_ you passed out!” Karkat’s eyebrows knitted in concern. Dave may act like an ass sometimes, but he didn't deserve to have nearly been killed, “Who attacked you?”

Dave immediately cast his gaze away from the other, “Makara…”

Karkat went silent, eyes widening a bit. He got up, mouth turned down at the corners a bit, and picked the plate and glass up off the nightstand, giving them to Dave. He mumbled, “Here… I’ll be back…”

Red orbs glanced up as Dave took the food and water, watching the other as he left the room. The door shut with a soft click behind him. Karkat Maryam had a stupid fucking idiot to confront about a few things…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 2/11/17


	17. Chapter 17

Karkat spent a few hours looking around town for his clown of a friend, hoping to confront him about what had happened with Dave. He returned home reluctantly, failing to find Gamzee. Shutting the door behind him, his russet eyes lifted from being downcast. He froze on the spot, his mom in front of him and tapping her foot. She tilted her head to Dave, who was sitting on the couch and happily eating Doritos from a family sized bag, and asked, “Who’s this, Karkat?”

“A…uh…. A friend,” he swallowed thickly, slightly scared of her possibly being angry for sneaking Dave in.

“A friend? Are you sure he’s a friend of yours, or do you have something you’d like to tell me?”

Karkat’s eyes shifted to Dave, horrified at the ideas running through his head of what he could’ve told her while he was gone, “He’s just a friend, Mom. I swear.”

The woman stared down her son for a few moments longer before nodding, “Next time, introduce your friend before bringing them in.”

Karkat heaved a sigh of relief as she left the living room, heading to the kitchen. He immediately marched over and smacked Dave upside the head, hissing, _“Dave!”_

“Ow!” Dave rubbed his head with a pout, “What? I was still hungry…”

“You could’ve waited until I got back,” Karkat frowned at the other before grabbing his wrist, “C’mon. Back into the room you go.”

Dave stood, allowing the other to drag him back to the bedroom with an eye roll. He sat by the bed once Karkat had closed the door and let go of him. He licked his fingers, asking between licks, “Did you find him?”

“Find who?” Karkat frowned at Dave, “I didn’t tell you anything about where I was going.”

“It’s obvious you were gonna try to find Makara, Karkat. Don’t lie to me,” Dave sucked a finger into his mouth.

Scowling, Karkat averted his gaze, “Stop fucking doing that. I’ll get you a paper towel if you need to clean off your hands.”

“And let this awesome dusty stuff go to waste? Nuh-uh. No way,” Dave faked a horrified look before continuing suckling the cheese flavoring off his fingers with a grin playing at his lips.

Karkat huffed out an aggravated sigh, “Whatever. I'm going to put on a movie.”

Dave blinked, pausing momentarily, “What's a movie?”

Karkat gave him a wicked grin, “You’ll see.”

Dave didn’t know whether to be terrified or not…

 

* * *

 

Gamzee’s skin prickled and itched as he floated in place beside Tavros who was picking kelp. He was doing his best to quell the anxious feeling in his gut, but his usual solution didn’t seem to be working. Tavros glanced to him, “You- uh- you okay, Gamzee? You don’t look well…”

“I’m just feeling all agitated, Tavbro,” he huffed out a few bubbles, “I should probably get myself out of here before I do something motherfucking stupid… _again_ …”

Tavros’s brow furrowed as he swam closer to his friend, “Do you… maybe want to talk about it?”

Hesitating, Gamzee questioned whether he should confide in the other or not. He, ultimately, decided to talk, “I messed up, bro…”

“Messed up?” Tavros bit his lip nervously, knowing he was a bit to blame if what his friend was about to get at was what he thought it was.

“Yeah… Karbro probably all up and hates me right now.”

“Shouldn’t you try… I don’t know… Talking to him?” the merman offered.

“He’s just going to get all angry and junk. It’ll be motherfucking better when he’s calmed down,” Gamzee frowned a bit, hugging himself, “I thought about it, but… I messed up. I let my motherfucking feelings all up and get to me.”

Tavros placed a gentle hand on his friend’s arm, “Gamzee…”

Gamzee took in a shaky breath, gills flaring at his sides, “I… I did something bad, bro, and… I want to do it again and again and _a-motherfucking-gain_ until that…that…”

A growl ripped from his throat, his body tensing up, “That _motherfucker_ all up and motherfucking _breathes his last_. That bitch done and messed with the wrong motherfucking siren, bro…”

Tavros flinched a bit before rubbing the other’s arm soothingly, “Gamzee, _no_ … That won’t solve anything. Just talk to him. You won’t get anywhere until you face him…”

Gamzee gave a harsh laugh, “I won’t get anywhere until that motherfucking _stain_ is wiped clean!”

Tavros sighed before turning back to picking kelp, “You and I both know that isn’t a good idea.”

Gamzee watched him quietly for a moment before speaking again, “I guess I won’t kill him, but if he keeps getting in my motherfucking way, I won’t have a choice, Tavbro… I’ll end up dead if I let him all up and stop me.”

Muscles tensing a bit, Tavros only nodded before facing Gamzee again, arms full of the delicious plant, “Swim me back to my pod?”

Relaxing and letting a lazy smile tug at his lips, Gamzee replied, “Of course, Tav…”

 

* * *

 

After listening to everything Tavros had to tell her of his time spent with Gamzee, Aradia hurried on her way to Dirk and his pod. Once there, she recounted the information on where Dave had disappeared to. Rose frowned, “Leave him there, Dirk. It’s better for everyone. I’ve already seen it.”

Dirk mulled it over, his eyes glancing between Rose and Aradia before closing, “If you think nothing will become of it, Rose, then, we'll let them be, but keep me updated on Makara when you can, Aradia… Thank you for coming to me.”

A blush colored Aradia’s cheeks, “I wouldn’t have dreamed of not doing so. You deserved to know.”

Rose pursed her lips before leaving the two alone. Dirk averted his gaze from the mermaid, not wanting to lead her on any more than he already has. At least, he felt as if he’s led her on. His feelings for her were very real, but Dirk didn’t want that to get in the way of his duty as a leader. He’s already messed up in the past. It wasn’t going to happen again. He wasn’t going to let it. He breathed out, “You can go now…”

Her body seemed to sag a bit at his words. Crestfallen, Aradia turned to leave before pausing. Without giving her next action a second thought, she swam at him and pressed a brief kiss to his lips before darting off through the water, leaving Dirk wide eyed and in shock. He stared at where she disappeared, a hand coming up to his lips. This was the first time she’s kissed him. An almost giddiness rose up in his chest, but he squashed it back down to the best of his ability. He couldn’t let history repeat itself. No weaknesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * edited 2/11/17


	18. Chapter 18

The following day, Gamzee waited patiently at the dock for Karkat to run by on his regular morning jog. He sat at the end of the dock, staring out at the ocean reflecting red-orange skies. As he knew his best friend would, Gamzee heard the smaller male suddenly call to him from far off. He didn’t move as the sounds of Karkat’s steps hit the dock and grew louder as he approached. Karkat plopped down beside him, “Where have you fucking been, Gamzee? I was looking for you yesterday.”

“I had some things to all up and sort out,” he responded flatly.

“Like beating the shit out of Dave?”

Gamzee grimaced, “That motherfucker deserved it, Karbro. He’s been getting in my motherfucking way.”

“Getting in your way? In your way of doing what?” Karkat’s brow furrowed as he asked, trying to understand.

The taller took a deep breath to steel his resolve. It was now or never. He answered quietly, “This.”

In a matter of seconds, Gamzee had Karkat by the upper arm and was falling off the dock with him. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. A startled yell flying from Karkat’s lips. The air whooshed around them as they fell towards the dark waters below. Karkat trying to release himself from the other’s hold. A punch flying and barely grazing the skin of the Gamzee’s cheek. Gamzee was numb to it all as they met the ocean’s sweet embrace. Karkat held his breath right before they hit. Gamzee’s tail formed, beautiful silver-speckled black scales glinting in the faint light cutting through the water's surface. Gills sprouting at his ribs to filter the water, Gamzee’s hold didn’t lessen despite his friend’s struggling. He growled, the sound reverberating around them, “Quit.”

Karkat stilled for a second only to begin fighting harder, legs kicking out. Gamzee rolled his eyes before grabbing his friend’s chin and yanking the other’s mouth to press against his own. Karkat shoved him away with a gasp, water rushing into his mouth and nose. Gamzee grabbed his arm again, dragging him down deeper into the murky depths. After a moment, he noticed his friend trying to keep the water from flooding into his mouth. Gamzee growled again and turned to yank Karkat up to his face, “You can breathe, brother.”

Karkat gasped as he finally allowed the water to move in and out of his lungs freely. His expression rapidly became ugly, and he returned to fighting against Gamzee’s grip, “What the fuck, Gamzee?! Let me go, you shit-for-brains, goddamn lunatic!”

“Karbro, I don’t want to knock you out, but I will if I have to. Calm the motherfuck down. I’m returning you to your roots. You motherfucking belong down here, brother,” Gamzee replied emphatically.

“The hell I do!” Karkat shouted only to suddenly have Gamzee’s face in his own once more, “What’re you-"

Gamzee’s eyes shone a wicked indigo as he calmly watched Karkat’s eyes slowly roll back and his body go limp. He, then, proceeded to continue on his way towards his pod, indigo fading and towing his friend along with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Rose has been tapping her fingers against a cave wall for the past half hour now. Kanaya had been staring at her glowing golden spots for around the same amount of time, counting each one mentally as she waited. Whatever Rose was seeing, it was pretty important. Kanaya was contemplating whether or not to go get Dirk when Rose’s eyes finally opened and the lights along her skin died. Rose whispered, “They have him.”

“What?” Kanaya swam forward a bit, hand lightly touching Rose’s shoulder.

Rose spoke again, a little louder, “I don’t understand. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They have Karkat…”

Kanaya gasped, hands flying to her mouth as she felt her blood run cold at the thought, “No! What’s going to happen to him?”

“I…” Rose studied her face, unsure if she should say, “I… I don’t know.”

“What’re we going to do? What are they going to do? What if he- No! No!” Kanaya dug her claws into her scalp as she gripped at her hair, “We have to get him away from there!”

“Kanaya!” Rose reached over and pried her fingers beneath Kanaya's to keep her from hurting herself, her voice soothing, “We’ll figure something out. Let’s go find Dirk.”

Kanaya relinquished her grip and followed Rose out into the labyrinth of tunnels. Dirk wasn’t particularly hard to find. He normally lingered around the same couple of caves in the front to keep his eye out for enemies and food. His citrine eyes snapped to the pair as they entered, instantly noticing something wasn’t right, “What happened?”

Rose hurried forward, “The other pod’s got Karkat.”

“How?” Dirk scowled, “Wasn’t Dave with him?”

“You know Dave isn’t well versed with humans and their ways on land. Plus, he’s still recovering from what Makara did to him.”

Dirk hissed, gills flaring along with the fin lining the back of his tail, “We can’t track where he is. There’s no time to find him either. We’ll have to round up help and get him away from that pod as quickly as we can. Kanaya, you stay here. Go as far back in this place as you can and just stay put. You’re still learning, and I don’t want to run the risk of losing you.”

Kanaya scowled at that but agreed, starting to work her way through the tunnels blindly. Rose watched until she disappeared from sight before turning her attention back to her sibling. Dirk swam out of the cave, Rose following behind, “We need to round up anyone who can help. Get Roxy, and I’ll see if any of the mermaids are willing to assist.”

 

* * *

 

Feferi stared in horror, her hands squeezing one of both Sollux’s and Eridan’s, as Gamzee swam to their leader with a triumphant grin. Gamzee tugged the unconscious body into his arms to show her, “I have brought him as promised.”

Their leader practically purred, a smirk stretching her mouth, “Perfect. Just as I expected of you.”

She patted his head lightly before taking Karkat into her arms and turned to address the rest of her pod, “Our missing child has returned!”

The surrounding sirens gave a cheer, but the trio at the back stayed silent, not knowing what to think. Feferi’s grip on her friend’s hands tightened before she whispered, “What are we going to do?”

Eridan shook his head, “Nothing. It’s better not to get in our leader’s way. You know that.”

Sollux rolled his eyes, “You sure know how to reassure someone, ED.”

“I’m not going to sugar coat reality just so she will feel better. I’m not cruel,” Eridan hissed.

“Look, FF. Don’t listen to the jerk. I’m sure our leader isn’t going to do anything bad. She wanted a halfie she tossed aside to die years ago back. So what? Let’s see what happens,” Sollux shrugged, “See, ED? Don’t have to be a whale's rear fin to reassure someone."

Feferi’s gills fluttered, frowning as the cheering died down around them, “Quit it! Both of you…”

Their leader’s voice rose up again, “Not just one child has returned to us but two! Kurloz, darling, bring him forward!”

Gamzee’s sibling swam forward, dragging a hissing and clawing Kankri. The half mermaid stilled and stiffened as the head of the pod came into sight, a defiant glare creasing his expression. Her smirk turned wicked, a pleased glint in her eye as she addressed him with a sickly sweet tone, “Welcome home.”

“This is no home of mine!” Kankri growled. A small smile came to Kurloz’s lips, his hand raising to beckon forward another siren. Sollux couldn’t help the hiss that slipped from his teeth as his own sibling came forward, eyes lit up indigo and a hand out. Mituna grinned his own grin before pressing his palm to the halfbreed. A scream tore itself from Kankri’s throat as his body convulsed from the electricity pumping through his system. Mituna kept it up until their leader snapped her fingers, and he removed his hand. Kankri trembled and clenched his fists, eyes shut tight in pain as he sank down a bit.

Laughter slipped delightedly from fushia lips, “You should know better than to talk to me like that. This is your home, Vantas. This is where you and your sibling here first breathed life.”

Kankri’s eyes opened to stare at the unconscious form cradled against her, “What did you do to him?”

“Don’t fret. If you both obey, no harm will come to you. Disobey… Well, you already know, now, don’t you?” she laughed again. He shuddered at the sound, hating it. Feferi dropped Eridan’s hand to hug Sollux with a quiet sob. Eridan’s violet eyes snapped to Sollux, giving him a glare.

Sollux chose to ignore him, his arms circling around the cold body pressed against his own to hold Feferi close, “I know, FF… I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 2/19/17


	19. Chapter 19

When Karkat awoke, he found that he was freezing. He sat up with a bit of difficulty, feeling as if a concrete block was pressed against his back. He blearily looked around himself, taking in the sight of dark, rocky walls and dim light trickling through the water from above. His hands gripped the sand beneath him as he pushed himself up. What had happened before he blacked out seemed to slap him over the head not even a moment after. His russet eyes widened before a piercing glare took over his features, “I’m going to kill him.”

A low giggle echoed around him. Karkat tensed, eyes squinting as he tried to make out where the sound was coming from, “Who’s there?”

“No one, guppy,” the feminine voice replied, sounding closer than it had a moment ago.

“Doesn’t fucking sound like no one. What do you want? Where am I? Where’s that jackass that I called a friend?!”

“Why would I tell you where the fish you want to krill is? Besides that, it’s a lil’ early for you to be lusting for bloodshed, don’t you think?”

Karkat rolled his eyes, blowing out a stream of bubbles with the aggravated sigh that followed, “It’s definitely a little too fucking early to be dealing with this bullshit.”

A high laugh answered him, “Oh, man! You’re cool as shell! I like you.”

Shifting through the shadows, a dark form approached him to reveal that the voice belonged to what he assumed was another siren. Her twin braids floated around the caramel skin of her body as she swam to a stop in front of him. A smile plastered itself on her full lips, her magenta lined golden eyes seeming to twinkle in the dim light provided, “I’ll humor your questions, Vantas. You’re currently in my place. Whalecome to the crib.”

Karkat’s nose scrunched up a bit, “You live here?”

She pouted at him, “What? Somefin wrong with it?”

“No… I guess?”

“Man, fuck you. I dug this place out with my own two hands,” she crossed her arms, turning her nose up and away from him as she fought to keep an amused smile off her face.

He rolled his eyes, huffing, “Whatever. Who are you anyway?”

“The name’s Meenah,” she returned her gaze to him to give him a shark-like grin, “I’ll be the awesome siren you’ll be staying with until you know how things glubbing work around here.”

“Wait. Staying? No. No no no. I can’t stay!” Karkat backed away, “I have to get home! Mom will kill me!”

“Water you talking aboat? We already did that! At least, we fake-krilled you,” Meenah snorted out a laugh, “So, no need. Your… What did you call it? A mom? Your mom probubbly thinks you’re pretty dead.”

Karkat’s jaw dropped, mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of what to say. The siren before him just giggled, “Save your breath. Besides, the silly human guardian will get over it eventually, right? No need to worry aboat it. Now, what other questions did you have? Think you might’ve mentioned the little Makara, but I go with what I said earlier. I’m not telling you where that fish is. After you accepted our ways and joined the pod? Maybe. ‘Til then? Nah.”

Growling, Karkat snapped out of his shock, “Look fucking here! I want to talk to that fucking bastard right the fuck now. Do I make myself clear, you brain damaged goldfish?”

Meenah’s brows rose as her eyes widened at his tone, “Crystal. Damn, Vantas. You got guts. I like guts.”

She swam over to his side and draped a casual arm over his shoulder, “How aboat this? You form that pretty little tail you’re supposed to have, and I’ll bring you Gamzee. Deal?”

Karkat sighed through his nose, turning his face away from her, “Fine. Deal. Whatever.”

She clapped his back, “Sweet!”

 

* * *

 

Aradia wrung her hands as she thought over everything Dirk had just told her. Tavros fidgeted by her side. When she finally spoke, she dropped her hands and hung her head, “Dirk… I don’t think this is a good idea. That pod is larger than it was when it was last here. If their leader went through that much trouble to snatch Kankri and Karkat, it’ll be hell to get them back. Our leader has already said to forget Kankri.”

“There must be something we can do,” Dirk frowned, “Dave's going to lose his shit if he hasn’t already.”

“None of us are cut out to fight them,” Aradia stated firmly, crossing her arms, “We’ll be slaughtered. I know you care about Dave and don’t want him to be hurt, but your pod, as well as mine, can’t afford to lose anyone.”

Dirk took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he attempted to clear his head and think this through, “I guess you’re right… I just don’t want Dave to do anything that could get him killed.”

“By doing something that will get your pod killed?” Tavros asked quietly, raising a brow.

“Damn,” Dirk sighed heavily, “You’re right. We’ll just have to do something about Dave. Keep him from being an idiot.”

Tavros floated a bit higher than the others, a smile twitching at his lips, “Wait! Why doesn’t Dave just claim Karkat?”

Aradia’s maroon eyes grew wide with excitement, “Good idea! Sneak Dave in and have him claim the halfie!”

“Just one problem with that,” Dirk’s brow furrowed as he sunk down to rest on a bed of coral, “Dave isn’t exactly…the type to make claims…”

“What?” Tavros squinting, sinking down to his level, “Isn’t that kind of how you guys grow your pods and stuff? Making claims and joining families?”

“Kind of,” Dirk shrugged, “It doesn’t have to work like that.”

“What an example of that your lot makes,” Tavros shook his head.

Dirk frowned, averting his eyes, “Yeah… It never really works out in the end. Rose has claimed someone recently, but there are no big attachments to add into our pod.”

“You mean Kanaya, right?” Aradia dropped down beside him, “Isn’t she…related to Karkat in some way?”

“Not by blood,” Dirk’s eyes widened a bit, however, a smile touching his lips, “but… he’s been with her and her family for a long time. Rose claiming her…means…”

Aradia’s face lit up with a wide grin, “It means that Karkat rightfully belongs to your pod! They can’t just take him! Or Kankri! Kankri and Karkat are related by blood!”

Dirk pushed himself off the coral, excitement coursing through his veins, “That sea witch is going to hate us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 3/5/17


	20. Chapter 20

Karkat’s been trying to form a tail for what felt like hours, and he’s aggravated. Meenah watched in amusement, knowing it may be possible that he can’t have one. Finally, the hybrid huffed and turned her, “I’m taking a break.”

“Suit yourshellf,” her grin grew wider, her shark-like teeth revealing themselves.

“If I asked you...about things, would you… Would you tell me the truth?” Karkat asked with slight hesitation.

Meenah shrugged, “Shore. Not like I have anyfin to tide.”

“Tide?”

She frowned, “Hide.”

“Oh…” he took a deep breath, disliking the moment of discomfort that the salt running down his throat created, “Gamzee brought me here, right?”

“No shit.”

Karkat rolled his eyes before continuing, “Why am I with you, then?”

“That bouy gave you to our pod leader, and our pod leader gave you to me.”

“Your leader trusts you that much?”

“Whale, yeah. I am her replacement if she ever keels over,” Meenah smirked.

“You’re related?”

“Yep,” she blew a small bubble and popped it.

“Do you… Do you know why she wants me here?” he asked after a moment of quietly thinking this new information over.

“She wants our pod to be the biggest. If we have the biggest pod, no one will mess with us. Maybe, they’ll even do whatever we say,” she grinned, “It’s nothing personal. You should just swim with the flow.”

Karkat shook his head slightly with a scowl, “Fuck no.”

She shrugged nonchalantly, “Just saying. It’d be easier for you. You done with the questioning now?”

“No… I want to know...about… Vantas…” he turned more towards her to make eye contact.

Meenah raised a brow, “Vantas? Which one? Both were sirens. Though, one was technically your teɪroʊ.”

“Tay...what?” Karkat squinted.

“Your life giver.”

His eyes widened slightly before he lowered his gaze, “And your….leader killed them…”

“It’s what happens when you decide to ignore the leader’s set of rules. Though, it turns out you two are going to be useful after all, so my beɪmɪc should reely be thanking those lifeless bodies of theirs.”

Karkat lifted his head, “Two? You have the other one?”

“Yeah. Let me tell ya! He was a tough catch.Tougher than I thought he’d be anywave… I had to get back up and everyfin…” the fushia siren pouted.

“Is the other like… my….?”

“Sibling? Eh… Not directly or anything… He’s your life giver’s sibling’s offspring.”

“So... My cousin. Where’s he at…?”

Meenah gave him a toothy grin, “He’s with the Makaras. Break's over. Get back to forming that tail, bouy.”

 

* * *

 

Gamzee scowled at the half mer in his care. He was being driven mad by the sheer amount of words that ceaselessly spilled from the captive’s mouth. He took a deep breath before letting all of his anger loose in a long, animalistic growl that shook the rocky cavern they were in. Kankri paused until it ended before simply stating, “Rude.”

The young Makara immediately wrapped his hands around the other’s throat and squeezed, eyes glowing and teeth bared in fury. Kurloz swam in at that moment, a few large fish following him. He blinked before his eyes glowed as well, forcing Gamzee to let go of the hybrid before him. Kankri wheezed in water, attempting to lecture him about how best to manage anger and how tolerance leads to a happier life in between breaths. Kurloz shook his head before making his way over to Kankri and pressing a kiss to his mouth. Kankri’s eyes widened comically before he shoved the older of the speckled finned Makaras away. Taking a deep breath, he went to get onto the other about forcing oneself on an unwilling person, or people, only to find his voice was gone. Gamzee snickered at the look of shock on his face before fist bumping his sibling, “Thanks, bro. I probably would’ve all up and killed a motherfucker today if he kept on with that noise…”

Kurloz simply smiled before taking one of the mind-controlled fish that were following him and ripping it’s head off, offering the rest of it to Gamzee. Kankri curled his lip in disgust when he was offered one next, shaking his head. He had given up on meat a long time ago. The silent siren simply shrugged and took a bite out of it himself, causing the hybrid to turn away and gag quietly. Gamzee laughed before continuing to eat his meal.

 

* * *

 

“You’re glubbing mad! Talking treason!” Eridan gripped his head, eyes wide with horror.

“No! I’m talking glubbing reason! This can’t continue!” Feferi puffed her cheeks at him, her face fins fanning to frame her face, “She’s awful, and the only reason she’s still in charge is because everyone is scared of her!”

“And you think challenging her is going to help?! She’s going to tear you to shreds!”

Sollux watched on in boredom as they continued to bicker and shout. He didn’t think it was that good of an idea either, but he wasn’t going to shoot down Feferi’s idea entirely. What they needed was a solid plan or a sudden uprising. The sudden uprising didn’t seem very likely, so they would probably have to come up with a plan. Unless they could... cause an uprising.... Eridan was, of course, completely against everything to do with the situation. Sollux didn’t expect anything less of the idiot. He let out an audible, aggravated sigh as the beginnings of a headache creeped over his brain. He spoke up, “How about we quit with the yelling and put our heads together? We could formulate a plan that doesn’t require the risk of any of us dying."

Feferi frowned, “I’d end up having to fight her and Meenah at some point anywave."

Rolling his eyes, Sollux responded, “Not unless we get Meenah on our side. She could fight the leader for you. Despite her tendency to throw sharp objects at people, I don’t think your sibling would be that awful of a leader.”

Eridan scowled, “I have half a mind to go to the leader myself… Unlike you two, I’d rather not _die_ any time soon.”

Sollux growled, “You do that, and I’ll make sure you won’t be around to get in our way.”

Feferi smacked them both over the head, “Quit it. Eridan, you’re not going to my life giver. I need you with me. Sollux, you’re not going to krill Eridan. He’s my best frond.”

Eridan’s glare fell at hearing her, “Yeah… Best friend… I’m… I need some time alone, I think. T-to calm down.”

Feferi nodded, “Okay… If you need me, you can come get me…”

Her fushia eyes followed his form as Eridan swam out of the large, coral covered cavern she had put together for herself. Sollux clicked his forked tongue, “He totally likes you.”

“What?” Feferi snapped her attention back to him, “No way! I’m shore he doesn’t. I mean…. Ew. We grew up together. He’s practically a sibling of mine.”

“Just because you see him that way doesn’t mean he does.”

Feferi rolled her eyes with a laugh and shoved his shoulder lightly, “Shut up. So, how are we going to get Meenah on our side?”

With a broad smile, Sollux slipped an arm around her to pull her close. He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth and whispered, “Gold and glory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 6/11/17
> 
> Wow... I really neglected to continue these. I'm really sorry about that. If it happens again, feel free to hit up my inbox and demand me to continue. I really need to keep this up in order to get better at getting stuff done.
> 
> Anyway! Have a nice day!


	21. Chapter 21

Dave walked with Karkat’s mother as she searched for her second missing child within a year. He had a feeling he knew what happened, but he couldn’t just abandon the anguished woman and her eldest daughter. He limped along behind the two as they called for Karkat repeatedly. Porrim slowed to walk beside him, whispering, “Where did he say he was going when he left the house?”

Dave shrugged, face impassive as he responded, “He told me he was going out. Said he’d be back soon. That’s it.”

“Damn,” Porrim sighed quietly before speaking up and addressing her mother, “Mom, do you know where that Gamzee kid lives? Or a way to contact him? They hang out all the time, right? Maybe he knows where Karkat is?”

Rosa glanced back at the two of them, eyes teary as she responded, “I don’t know… Gamzee’s always come to our house… If we, at least, had Karkat’s phone, we could try calling him, but I don’t have either the phone or the number… We’ll just have to keep looking.”

Dave shoved his hands in the pockets of his borrowed jeans uncomfortably. It didn’t feel right being around the people who had to deal with the aftermath of an abduction. Sure, Rose did it before with Kanaya. He’s done it when he’s had to hunt many times before, and he didn’t think anything of it. That was all different. He didn’t have to be there to witness it, but now he was. He was here to watch them scramble around desperately to find a person that wasn’t going to return. Later, just like Kanaya before, Karkat’s death had been ruled a drowning with possible foul play. The police interrogated any and all possible suspects, including Dave himself, but there weren’t any strong leads that could pin anybody.

Rosa finally broke down at the station, wailing and with tears running down her face. She clutched the tattered shirt that had been found to her chest. The mother was hardly able to stand even with Porrim’s help. The siren took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he watched them go, trying to rid himself of the feeling of guilt clawing at his gut. Had this been how other families reacted to their loved ones going missing? Because of him and his pod? What if it had happened to him? It seemed similar to when he lost Jade. Despite trying not to think too much about it, the questions continued to fill his mind. He was allowed to leave not too long after Rosa and Porrim had left. Dave headed immediately to the beach, so he could strip and head home. He paused at seeing Porrim sitting on the dock with her head in her hands. Biting his lip, he mentally debated on whether or not to approach her.

 

* * *

 

Karkat felt the bright red scales that had begun lining his legs in various patches, “Is this good enough?”

The golden eyed siren glanced over and snorted out a laugh, “No. Does that look like a tail, buoy?”

“No,” the hybrid let out an aggravated sigh. However, both of them looked up when Feferi entered the cave. He squinted at her before asking, “Who’s this?”

“My sibling. Feferi, Karkat. Karkat, Feferi. Bluh bluh bluh. Who cares? What do ya want?” Meenah crossed her arms with a frown.

“I’d like to offer you a porpoisal,” Feferi smiled brightly.

“A...proposal? I’m listening,” Meenah’s face fins twitched.

“I would reely rather if we talked alone…”

“Too bad. I have to watch him. It’s not like he’s going to be able to blab to anymoby if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I don’t want to take any chances. What if Gamzee comes by?”

“This fish will eat him. Apparently, they have some kind of beef with each other or whatever.”

Karkat rolled his eyes, “I’m right here, you know.”

They quieted and studied each other for a moment before Meenah blew a couple of bubbles and agreed to talk with her outside of the cave. Karkat watched them disappear before searching around for an alternate exit. If he could get out, he could find Gamzee, punch that asshole in the face, and get that bumbling idiot to take him back home and out of this crazy mess. He felt across the rough, rocky walls quickly, hoping to find a way out before the two sirens returned.

Meenah entered her cave after hearing out Feferi and telling her she’d tell her her decision later. Her eyes swept her cave for Karkat before quickly finding that, somehow, the fish escaped her net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 6/11/17 (regular updates to follow until completion <3)
> 
> As promised, I have put out another chapter for this fic. 
> 
> Feel free to ask questions or just chat me up on my tumblr: atrociouslyfailing.tumblr.com.


	22. Chapter 22

Dave gave in to his urge to approach the eldest Maryam sibling. He walked along the dock slowly, taking his time with approaching her. Porrim glanced to him as he sat beside her. The siren tried to figure out what he wanted to say. Before he even could, she spoke up, "He came here all the time, you know..."

"Yeah," the siren mumbled, "Actually, we, uh, we met here."

A grimace of a smile quirked at her lips, "So did we... Found him here when I was eleven. Kanaya and I were with our mother here at this beach. We were having a picnic, and it started to rain. We hurried to pack it all up, but Kanaya... What a little thing she was back then. She saw Karkat. All huddled up under this dock."

She patted the worn wood she was sitting on before continuing, "She grabbed our mom's sleeve and annoyed the ever-living piss out of her until she would look. Mom... She's... She's amazing. She didn't even think about it. She managed to get him to trust us and took him home with us. Honestly, he showed up at a hard time for us. Dad had just bailed, and Karkat... He kept us together. I just..."

Porrim shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I wish we'd told him..."

Dave didn't know what to say to that. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder awkwardly, choosing to stay silent. She shrugged off his hand only to pull him into a hug, placing her chin on top of his head. He stiffened but stayed put, letting her use him as support as she grieved over her lost family.

 

* * *

 

Karkat swam sluggishly amongst the mounds of coral, kelp, and rocks, becoming tired from the activity far too easily. He was beginning to grow agitated at the fact that he couldn't move very fast yet. Why hadn't he learned to swim sooner?! Right. He had been terrified of water.  Now that he was spending so much time in it, however, he wasn't nearly as scared even without Gamzee soothing his fear with his weird siren powers. He mumbled under his breath, "If I were some shitty juggalo fish, where would I choose to dig a home...?"

The half siren let his gaze wander around before pausing on a humongous pile of jagged rocks cropping out around a small entrance. He perked up a bit, thinking that, just maybe, that would be just as good of a place as any to start with. He kicked his legs, swimming towards it as well as he could. Once at the entrance, he peeked in. Upon not seeing anything at first glance, he moved further inside. His mouth parted in awe as his eyes finally landed on what the dwelling held.

A mountain of golden doubloons, what had to be priceless artifacts, gems, and jewelry were piled up at the back of the cave. His eyes roved over the treasure before movement caught his eye from above the pile. Russet eyes hesitantly lifted their gaze to settle on the siren laying on top of the gold. A tight smile greeted him, "I see that my protégé can't follow simple instructions. Tell me, bouy. Do you know who I am?"

"No," Karkat answered, finding it almost too difficult to speak. He hated how small his voice made him sound.

The siren rose up, the seemingly impossible amount of hair she had fanning around her, trailing along with a grace and beauty unlike anything Karkat has ever seen. She laughed, the sound of it pleasant yet unnerving, "I am the leader of this pod. Now, I'm also _your_ leader."

He swallowed thickly, moving a small bit backwards, "Oh..."

"What do they call you? Surely not Vantas?"

"Karkat."

She pursed her dark lips in thought, rolling his name on her tongue, "I see. Relax, Karkat. Stay awhile. You look _exhausted_."

Despite the voice in his head telling him to run, he slowly sank down to sit on the coral covered ground. He figured that as long as he obeyed, she'd have no reason to harm him. Her pleased smile confirmed this thought in his mind. She spoke once more, "I'm sure you'd love to hear a bit more about your teɪroʊ, now, wouldn't you?"

He dropped his gaze to his lap, "Please..."

Her smile grew wicked, "I would tell you, but...you haven't been very obedient."

Karkat's eyes snapped up to look at her as they grew wide, "What?"

"Meenah wouldn't have purposely let you wander around on your lonesome. That much, I'm shore of. When you have proven yourself as one of us, I'll tell you all you'd ever want to know about your past."

A scowl marred the half breed's face, his brows furrowing angrily, yet he kept himself in check, simply gritting out through his clenched teeth, "Fine. What do I have to do?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive


	23. Chapter 23

Aradia whipped around other members of her pod as she excitedly swam towards their queen. A couple of guards halted her in her tracks once she was close enough to the open throne where her life bearer sat. The elegance of the mermaid there was overwhelming. She exuded power and finesse as she spoke quietly with someone Aradia couldn't quite make out through the guards. She frowned before snapping at the guards, "What do you think you're doing? Don't you know who I am?"

"We apologize," one of the guards spoke stoically, "however, our queen has asked to turn away any and all visitors despite rank while she is in this meeting."

The mermaid gaped at that before glaring furiously, "What I have to tell the queen is of the utmost importance to our pod!"

"Then, it can wait until they are done."

The queen took that moment to turn her cool gaze to the three of them. Her eyes glittered like jewels, yet they were clearly unforgiving. She raised her voice, directing it towards the guards, "Let her in."

"Yes, my queen," the guards mumbled in unison before moving away from Aradia, bowing as she swam past them.

Aradia approached slowly before bowing as well, forgetting about the guest in the room, "I'm sorry for disrupting, but it's about Kank-"

Raising a hand, the queen silenced her, "Aradia, manners. I'm sure our guest would like to be acquainted with you."

Aradia whipped her head to her right, seeing this guest for the first time. A merman, positioned not too far from her, stared back with ice cold, green eyes. He was awfully pale, and his white tail fanned out, looking almost as if it were made of fine silk. However, Aradia's eyes widened when she caught sight of the spines threaded through it. This merman had the potential to be deadly. She nodded stiffly to him, "My apologies. It's very nice to meet you."

"Think nothing of it. It's my pleasure to become acquainted to you as well. You may call me Scratch," he extended his hand towards her. 

She barely kept herself from frowning at the odd, humanly way he chose to approach her. She placed her hand in his, eyes widening when he leaned down to press a kiss to her knuckles. Aradia's gaze flickered to the queen briefly. The queen just rolled her eyes and gave her a soft smile as if to say, "Just go with it."

And go with it, Aradia did. Scratch released her hand soon enough and gave her a tight smile before turning to the queen, "How lovely. She has your eyes."

"Indeed, she does," her life bearer responded, face already back to that of a detached diplomat, "Back to current matters. What say you?"

"I'm more than willing for the right price, your fairness," a sort of smugness settled into Scratch's expression.

"The right price, you shall receive," the queen leaned back in her coral throne, "after you've completed the job."

Scratch bowed, smile widening, "As you wish."

"You may go."

The merman turned and left leisurely, looking like the cat who got the cream.

Aradia followed him with her eyes until she could no longer see him. She, then, turned her attention back to the queen, "What was that about?"

"I've hired him to return something precious," the queen answered, her regal air fading as exhaustion took over her features.

Putting her hand to her chest, Aradia whispered questioningly, "Kankri?"

A nod from her bearer confirmed it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to start taking drabble/prompt requests on my tumblr. If you want to request anything, [this is a link to the post I've made on it,](http://atrociouslyfailing.tumblr.com/post/161836184846/so-im-gonna-open-up-writing-prompt-requests-if) and [this is a link to my ask box. ](http://atrociouslyfailing.tumblr.com/ask)<3
> 
> ^u^/ thank you

The last thing Dave expected when Porrim finally left was for his sibling to launch out of the ocean at him. Dave would be the first to tell anyone that he absolutely did not scream. Not him. Never. Nope. Dirk would tell you differently. Dave would say Dirk is definitely lying. Dirk would just give whoever they were recounting the story to that look that says, "I'm definitely not the one lying here."

"I didn't know your voice could go that high, Dave," Dirk smirked at Dave, who he had thrown into the water before jumping back in himself.

"Shut up."

Dirk gave a small chuckle in response before getting down to business, "Seriously, though. We're going to need you."

"Did something happen?" Dave looked to him, searching his sibling's face while worry marred his own.

"You could say that," Dirk sighed, averting his gaze as he continued, "Our cove was attacked by the pod that stole Karkat."

"Wait wait wait," Dave blinked owlishly at him, "You know about Karkat?"

"Kind of hard not to when you offered to make peace with a pod, and they refused because your own sibling has taken interest in the human they've spent a couple of years searching for," was the flat reply to that question.

Mentioned sibling winced, "Oh shit..."

"Oh shit indeed, kelpcake. You're gonna help us fix this mess."

"Well, can it be fixed?"

"Yes," Dirk started swimming out in the direction of their caves, "Come."

"Wait! It can? How?!" Dave followed quickly.

"I'll tell you when we meet back up with the others."

_"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk!"_

His leader only laughed in response.


	25. Chapter 25

Meenah hummed as she dragged a reluctant Karkat back to her pad. Just as she was about to push him inside, a figure to her left caught her eye. She gave a sharp grin when she realized who it was, "What's up, Gam?"

Karkat whipped around, having been about to swim inside. Those russet eyes landed on the lanky siren that appeared to have been waiting on them to get back. An animalistic growl echoed up from his chest, _"You."_

"Actually, you should probubbly leave," Meenah raised her brows, her fins fluttering as her survival instincts were put on alert from the sound alone.

Gamzee had never heard his friend make that kind of noise ever. He swallowed back the instinctual fear the growl had created and grit his teeth, "I need to talk to him."

"And I need to rip your fucking head off!" Karkat used the edge of the entrance way to lunge himself towards the speckled siren. Meenah managed to grab him and hold him back, however. He struggled in her tight grip, "Let me at him! I'm gonna kill that shithead!"

"Yeah yeah," Meenah tightened her arms around him, "You keep saying that, and, now, I sea you're being searious."

Having not even bat an eye at the attempted attack, Gamzee placed his hands up to his own shoulders, "Peace, brother. I'm just here to motherfucking talk."

"Tough shit! I'm not going to listen," Karkat snarked, finally giving up on trying to escape Meenah's hold.

"Karbro," Gamzee sighed, "Please. I didn't mean to all up and upset you like this. I just wanted you to see your roots. This is where you motherfucking came from, man! Where you've always been meant to be. Exist amongst all this miraculous noise under the motherfucking sea. You belong here, bro."

Karkat stared at him for a moment before averting his gaze, scowling, "I don't belong here. I belong up there with my mother and my sisters."

He snapped his eyes back to the other, a quieter fury burning bright in his irises, "How could I belong somewhere I've never fucking been before now?"

Gamzee curled a bit in on himself, looking like a kicked puppy, "You could learn..."

_"What if I don't want to fucking learn?!"_

"Bro..."

"Stop calling me that!" The hurt growing in Gamzee's eyes didn't stop Karkat from continuing. He hissed viciously, his eyes taking a strange, red glow as his voice seemed to resonate, **_"I don't even fucking know who you are anymore."_**

Before Karkat could spit anything else, Gamzee swam off. Meenah breathed, "Woah... You're gonna have to get that under control before you hurt somebody, crabby shack."

"Shut the hell up, and let me go. I'm not gonna run," Karkat huffed, eyes and voice back to normal. She did as he asked and watched him swim inside her home. She couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he had no idea he just used the power of a siren's influence in his voice. She took a moment to calm her racing heart before swimming in after him.


	26. Chapter 26

"This has to be done. It's best for everybody. It's best for Feferi," Eridan mumbled to himself, eyes closed. He swallowed thickly before opening his violet eyes. The rocky entrance that stood before him seemed way more intimidating than they were a few yards ago. The siren dropped his gaze to the coral covered ground as he swam forward into the home. He cleared his throat and bowed respectfully before speaking, unable to keep the slight tremble out of his voice, _"æ tɪoʊld dʊəʳeɪbi: nu:deɪ..."_

 _"æ sʌm laɪt,"_ his leader, in all her glory, lounged before him.

However, Eridan kept his sight on the bright coral beneath him. He sucked in a shuddering breath before rushing the words out,  _"pʊəʳtekeɪ... ð elvu: u: dʒu:k eɪ."_

Laughter spilled from her, causing him to raise his gaze and meet her eye. She shook her head with an almost sinister smile, " _ð wu:ls hi: tu:tʃi:oʊ."_

His heart stuttered at that. She was too confident about this. Just as he was about to voice his doubts, his body locked up with pain. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound escaped. Eridan's eyes rolled back as he passed out. Kurloz swam forward and grabbed the unconscious siren after Mituna removed his hand from the poor thing's back. Kurloz smiled at their leader and nodded his head before dragging Eridan away. Mituna followed behind leisurely, eyes still technicolor-ed and full of wicked blessings. Kurloz felt his grin grow wider. Their leader always had a plan.

 

* * *

 

Aradia floated awkwardly by the others as she waited for Dirk to return along with them. Having this much contact with his pod was still new to her. They conversed amongst themselves quietly. She'd pick up some word here or there in their language that she remembered from Dirk trying to teach her, but it still wasn't enough to understand quite what they were talking about. She wished Dirk would just get here already.

As if Posiden answered her prayers, Dirk entered the cave they were in. Dave followed, nodding casually to all of them, "'Sup."

Roxy jetted forward and hugged Dave, "It's so good to see you again! Rose told me what happened with that Makara. I was so worried!"

Dave immediately looked to Rose, "You knew, and you didn't help me?!"

"You wouldn't have been able to get closer to Karkat if we had intervened," Rose responded coolly, a smug smile touching her lips.

Dave grumbled under his breath but didn't argue. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Roxy, hugging her back.

Aradia, hesitantly, swam over to Dirk. His citrine eyes met hers, "Hey."

"Welcome back," she smiled slightly.

"How'd it go with your leader?"

"Oh," Aradia's smile dropped instantly, "Uh, well... She won't be sending any mers."

His brows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"Well, none of our pod anyway. She...is having an outsider go in to extract Kankri."

"I see... Did you tell her of our plan?"

"Yes. She thinks it's...uh... "cute.""

A snarl eased from his throat, "Cute?"

"She doesn't think we'll be very successful."

"We'll just have to prove her wrong, then," Dirk huffed.

"Speaking of this rad plan. What _is_  the plan?" Dave butt in, having escaped from Roxy's never ending embrace.

"We're claiming Karkat as ours," Rose supplied.

Dave's eyes went wide, his usual cool, stoic mask broken, "What?"

"Since Kanaya is a part of our pod now," Dirk began to elaborate, "it means that, by familial bonds, Karkat and Kankri, technically, belong to us, and that other pod has no right to them."

A smile twitched at his lips, "Really? No joke?"

"No joke," Roxy grinned, hugging him again.

"What we have to worry about is if the other pod's leader will abide by the natural order," Rose sighed, "If not, we'll have a fight on our fins. A fight we might not be able to come out of."

The hint of a smile vanished, "Damn... Do we have a back up plan?"

"Grab the Vantas and swim like our lives depend on it," Roxy chirped.

"Our lives will depend on it," Aradia responded, crossing her arms.

"That," Dave pinched the bridge of his nose, "is hardly even a plan, guys."

Roxy and Aradia laughed as Dirk went into better detail on what to expect and what it is, exactly, that they are going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siren Translations:
> 
> "æ tɪoʊld dʊəʳeɪbi: nu:deɪ..." - I bear terrible news...
> 
> "æ sʌm laɪt," - I'm listening,
> 
> "pʊəʳtekeɪ... ð elvu: u: dʒu:k eɪ." - "Your offspring... She wishes to kill you."
> 
> "ð wu:ls hi: tu:tʃi:oʊ." - "She won't have the chance."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes. Things are going to start escalating.

Sharp teeth tore through flesh, a wet smack following in their wake. Claws hooked around ribs, holding the limp body in place. The ferocity from the kill dulled gradually. Indigo eyes flickered open as Gamzee's jaw slackened. He let the corpse slip away. It stayed suspended beside him. His eyes strayed to his kill's dead gaze before a choked sob slipped from deep in his chest. A whimper arose as he gripped his head, yanking at his hair, "I-I'm sorry... I'm..."

His eyes grew darker, a dangerous gleam flashing in them. A growl ripped through Gamzee, deep and powerful, **"No. He motherfucking deserved it. He helped the enemy. _He chose to betray you._ They all motherfucking deserve it!"**

"N-no... Tavbro wouldn't have-"

**"But he did. He just all up and admitted the wicked deed he had done, brother."**

"He didn't deserve this..."

**"How else would he have motherfucking paid for his sin if not with his miraculous blood?"**

".......He said he was sorry.."

A harsh laugh spat from his lips, **"Sorry wasn't fucking good enough."**

Gamzee swallowed only to gag, tasting the blood in his mouth still.

**"Drink it. It's one hell of a wicked elixir that ran through his veins."**

After a moment of hesitation, he swallowed more purposefully. The mer's blood was good. Delicious even. A ravenous thrill shot through his body. He wanted- No. He needed more. A wicked grin stretched over his teeth before taloned hands snatched the body once more. Gamzee dug in, continuing his repulsive meal.

 

* * *

 

 Feferi glanced up from tidying her home when Eridan approached. She smiled brightly, "Oh, hi! Feeling any better?"

"Quite," he answered simply.

She paused, studying him. Something felt off about the other to her. She set down the chunk of coral she had been hoping to start growing along the walls, "Are you sure? Do you need to get somefin off your fins...?"

"I do need to get rid of something," Eridan murmured.

Sollux swam in, pausing at seeing the violet siren, "You're back. What's up, ED?"

"Hush," Feferi blew a bubble in Sollux's direction before turning her attention back to her childhood friend, "What do you mean? What do you need to get rid of?"

Violet eyes stared her down with resolution in their depths. He raised a hand, reaching out towards her, _"You."_

A white light zapped at her. Sollux managed to knock her out of the way just in the nick of time. Feferi screamed as the light slammed the eel-like siren into the cave wall behind where she had been. The rock concaved under him. His body stilled before slowly slipping to the floor of her home. Feferi swam forward. She reached out a hand to touch him but hesitated. He didn't seem to be breathing. She stared in horror before a righteous fury took ahold of her.

She whipped around, dark hair floating around her head like a dark halo, _"wu:læ dʒu:k eɪ!"_

Eridan didn't give any response, simply raising his hand towards her once more. Feferi launched towards him, a war cry flying from her lips as she did. Time seemed to slow around them as she drew near. His hand began to glow. Her claws grew. The incoming blast lit up the cave, highlighting every feature of hers he had always thought of as beautiful. Her wild hair. Her passionate eyes. The single rounded curve of the bow of her lips. The, now furious, arch of her brows. Cheeks normally flushed from laughing regularly. Teeth like a shark's.  He had loved it all, yet now, he stared at with cold indifference.

The light flew through her chest, pushing her back. She looked like an angel getting shot from the sky. Shock enveloped her face, her lips parting with a soft gasp. A heartless smile touched his lips as blood rose into the water from her wound. Time sped back up as her body convulsed for a moment. Swimming over, he reached his hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. He turned his back to her, shoving the bloody organ into his mouth. Then, Eridan left his friends' bodies behind.

He no longer needed friends. The voice overtaking his mind told him so, and he believed it wholeheartedly. Submit. Consume. Obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siren translation:
> 
> "wu:læ dʒu:k eɪ!" - I'll kill you!


	28. Chapter 28

Dave and Roxy swam alongside one another as they quietly made their way around the rocky outcropping that surrounded the undersea valley that the opposing siren pod called home. Roxy frowned and whispered, "This goes on forever. What're we looking for again?"

"A current," Dave answered before shushing her, trying to feel for the familiar tug of rushing water.

She pouted before asking another question, "What if we slip into the wrong one?"

"This is the only one here. It flows straight through their place."

"What if it isn't the only one?"

Sighing exasperatingly, Dave didn't respond this time, resulting in Roxy pouting more exaggeratedly. Dave felt it as they rounded a bend. The tugging grew as they continued forward, "This is it."

What they weren't prepared for was just how strong it was. With almost no warning, the two were sucked in and slammed together before being forced apart. The sirens clutched their heads after they knocked into one another, hissing curses. All Dave could hear was the howl of the rushing water. When his body finally came to a stop, he dropped his hands from his head and slowly opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized he closed them. He blinked, freezing up at the amount of sirens that swam about before him. 

There were hundreds. They were all just going about their lives, bringing in food or just hanging out in general. Dave gaped at them all. He couldn't recall seeing so many of his kind in one place. Whoever led this pod was amazing. He relaxed when he realized that none of them were even giving him a passing thought. He was just another siren in a sea of them. He turned his head to point this out to Roxy, only to find that she wasn't there. Red eyes widened in alarm as they looked about for the missing sibling.

"Ah fuck," he groaned before, as Dirk instructed if this should happen, proceeding with the plan. The plan being: to locate Karkat and Kankri in case everything goes to shit. That's right. Dave and Roxy are the back up plan. Dave, personally, didn't mind this.

He wandered around the reef aimlessly as he kept his eyes peeled for red tails and ears open for furious shouts. As it turns out, shouting is common with this gigantic pod. His hopes would rise every time only to drop at seeing it's another couple of sirens fighting over a home, either newly built or having just been fixed up usually. Dave found his odd. Even when his pod had been larger, no one ever fought for space like that. He kept his face straight through it, but he didn't approve. 

After awhile, he attempted to ask a passing siren about the new additions, "Yo, heard about those new guys?"

The petite siren stared at him, blinking dark eyes up at him, "ʃʃu:ʃʃu:ʃʃu:???"

He jerked back at the sound, "Uh, rude to shush people, ya know?"

She continued to stare, coming closer to him before repeating what she said. He blinked before it dawned on him, "You...don't understand a thing I'm saying...and I don't get what you're saying... _Dude._ How many pods did that waterbitch nab?"

She tilted her head as he spoke before clasping his wrist. He tried to pry his wrist from her grip but found her to be strong. Really strong. Dave gave her a nervous chuckle, "Ya know, I know of a guy that you would _love_  to hang out with..."

Suddenly, she smiled wide, her fanged teeth glinting at him, "Do you?"

"Whoa," Dave took off his shades to properly look at her, "You're...?"

"A multi-tongued," she giggled, "As long as Nepeta touches you, Nepeta will understand."

"Nepeta? That your name?"

"Yes~" she purred, the water vibrating around her, "What were you asking Nepeta before?"

"I was...asking if you heard about those new guys?"

"Oh," she giggled, "Yep! Last Nepeta heard, there's one living next to her."

Dave blinked. Well, this is easy. He smiled and tucked his glasses back onto his face, "Would you mind showing me? I think a friendly face would make them feel better around here."

Her eyes lit up, "You think? That would be wonderful! I've been trying to speak with him all day! C'mon!!!"

With all her strength, she swam forward quickly and, quite literally, dragged him through the reef. He thought to himself, _Oh, yeah. Equius would love her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what nepeta says literally sounds like 'shushushu' but with an exaggerated sh sound.


	29. Chapter 29

It was odd being by Dirk's side while swimming to meet with the enemy pod's leader. He didn't act like he normally would, yet he seemed perfectly normal. He was almost too normal. He swam like a leader would. The unfamiliar sirens parting to make way for him watched their small group as they passed. Aradia moved a little closer to Dirk, keeping just a little behind him. The other sirens made her nervous despite the comforting presence of Dirk at her side. Rose swam just on his other side, paying no mind to the people they were passing. There were way too many sirens in one place. That she knew for sure.

The masses had moved out of their way, but their eyes followed them. Some of the sirens snickered and jeered while others were curious but mostly kept their heads down. Aradia glanced up at Dirk, whispering, "This is making me nervous..."

"Don't be," he replied calmly, "We might be in her territory, but we hold victory in our hands."

Aradia took a breath before asking, "Can I hold your hand?"

Dirk quirked an eyebrow at her but nodded his consent. She laced her fingers through his, heart fluttering madly. However, it made her feel so much better. He squeezed her hand briefly, causing a smile to ease onto her face. They could do this.

 

* * *

 

Roxy was surprised, to say the least, at where she ended up. She stared in horror at the dead sirens floating about. She swallowed thickly, trying not to panic at the gore laid out before her. Worse yet, she didn't know where Dave went. As her gaze trailed over the bodies, she noticed it seemed as if whoever did this grotesque act seemed to have left the bodies in a trail. She turned away, unable to stomach staring any longer, and swam in the opposite direction. She needed to find her sibling. Fast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short. <3


End file.
